Por um momento
by Lizzie Evans
Summary: Como Teddy e Victoire ficaram juntos... baseada na música "Hanging by a Moment" do Lifehouse
1. Prévias

**_Desperate for changing_**

_Desesperado para mudar_

_Para Victoire, nada está dando, certo..._

- Ele veio falar comigo ontem.

- O QUE, O LUPIN??! – exclamou Samantha Kingston, uma de suas melhores amigas.

- Um pouco mais alto, por favor – ironizou Victorie – alguém no último vagão ainda não deve ter ouvido isso.

_...Teddy a vê apenas como uma irmã..._

- Jan... você sabe muito bem que ela é como uma irmã...

- COMO UMA IRMÃ? – ela parecia incrédula – Como uma _irmã_? Ted, tá na cara que a menina é completamente apaixonada por você desde muito antes da gente ficar junto!!

Starving for truth Ansioso pela verdade 

- O que vocês estão fazendo aí? – perguntou Lílian, desconfiada.

Os dois se levantaram imediatamente, corados.

- Tropecei em alguma coisa lá em cima – respondeu Teddy, apontando a escada – e atropelei a sua prima, Lily!

_Mas isso está prestes a mudar!!_

- Você está gostando do Teddy?

A outra se levantou da cama num salto.

- O que?! Quem disse isso para você? – perguntou, desesperada.

- Não precisa dizer mais nada – disse Rox, rindo abertamente – eu já sei a resposta.

Closer to where I started 

_Estou perto do lugar onde eu comecei_

– Por que está tão cabisbaixa na véspera das férias?

Ela pareceu, mais uma vez inexplicavelmente confuso, assustada e satisfeita por ele ter feito esse comentário.

- Ah, besteira minha... – e passou a mirar os pés nesse momento.

- Bom, você sabe que pode contar comigo sempre, não?

_As coisas entre Teddy e Victoire vão mudar._

- Sobre a Weasley... – começou Jake – você tá gostando dela?

Teddy suspirou.

- Sinceramente, não sei – respondeu.

_Chasing after you _

_**Estou te perseguindo**_

- Nossa, como você está sujo! – ela se aproximou do rapaz, e começou a limpar seu peito.

Mas nada a deixou tão espantada quando ele segurou seu queixo e seus olhos se encontraram. Parecia que ali estava escrito tudo que estava sentindo e sentiu como se toda a felicidade que tinha dentro de si, estivesse para explodir a qualquer momento.

_E com alguns de seus amigos também._

- Hei, Susie! – chamou ele, quando a viu saindo do vestiário junto com Jason Wood – espere, que eu preciso falar com você.

Ela se despediu do garoto e voltou para o vestiário vazio, exceto pelos dois.

- Diga, Cleaver...

_**I'm falling even more in love with you**_

_Estou me apaixonando cada vez mais por você_

- Jake? – piscou Rox – Jake Cleaver??

- Não liga, não… - interrompeu Victoire – essa mocinha é aficionada por Jake Cleaver... mas por que você estava falando isso para ele?

_Pois todos parecem estar esperando um momento..._

- Por que essas coisas não acontecem comigo? – perguntou Rox – Tantos garotos legais para me chamar para sair e só me aparece... – ela parou de falar abruptamente – bem meninas, eu já vou indo... – e saiu dali antes que qualquer uma das três pudesse abrir a boca.

_**Letting go of all I've held onto**_

_Deixando para trás tudo ao que eu havia me apegado_

- Mas você sabe muito bem que dependendo daquele desmiolado você morre solteira, não é?

Katie confirmou com a cabeça.

- E eu realmente acho que você deveria era correr agora naquela biblioteca e se declarar para ele, vocês dois já perderam tempo demais...

_com quem amam!!_

- Detenção por atraso mais uma vez... Mas o que você quer?

- Hoje tem treino de novo – disse ele, já esperando a bronca.

- Eu vou MATAR o Cleaver!!!

_**I'm standing here until you make me move**_

_Estou aqui parado até que você faça eu me mover_

- Então, por onde você vai começar a me criticar?

- Pelo modo que você segura a varinha – disse ele, prontamente, com um sorriso maroto.

- Já disse que você é certinho demais?

- Pelo menos umas dez vezes só essa semana.

_**I'm Hanging by a moment here with you**_

_Estou aqui por um momento com você_

Voltou a olhar para o castelo. Como gostava dali. Então, um movimento na frente das portas de carvalho do castelo a chamou atenção.

Estava saindo dali ninguém menos que Teddy Lupin.

_**Por um momento**_

_Hanging by a moment_

- Droga, a Rox vai me matar!! Não vai dar para ensaiar de novo...

- Por que você não sai do time de quadribol? – perguntou Edu.

- Meu pai me mataria – disse ele, simplesmente – E depois eu também gosto de jogar, mas gosto mais de tocar.

EM BREVE

* * *

**Mais uma fic da Lizzie Evans... E, antes de realmente começar a postar a história, resolvi colocar essa prévia aqui!!! Espero que vocês gostem de lê-la assim como gostei de escrever... e SIM, já terminei de escrevê-la... e só não havia começado a postar antes com medo de não ter tempo de pensar na história quando começassem as aulas (semana que vem). E como ela já está toda escrita, só depende de vocês a regularidade dos posts... hehehe...**

**Bjuuuss!!!**

_... Lizzie..._


	2. 1 Antes das férias

_**Por um momento **_

_Hanging by a moment

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1 – Antes das férias...**

A neve havia tomado toda a paisagem que se podia ver através das janelas da sala comunal, observou Teddy feliz. Amanhã cedo estaria embarcando para casa dos Weasley, para a tradicional comemoração de Natal. Sua avó já estaria lá, como sempre. Depois que ele entrara na escola, ela passava bastante tempo com a Sra. Weasley para não se sentir sozinha, aproximação que aconteceu graças ao seu padrinho. E que padrinho!

- Hey Teddy! – o rapaz foi despertado dos seus devaneios por um garotinho do primeiro ano de cabelos pretos bagunçados, olhos castanhos e um pouco mais alto do que a maioria dos meninos de sua idade – já arrumou suas malas? Você vai lá para casa amanhã, não é?

- Infelizmente não, Tiago – respondeu Teddy, enquanto o garoto sentava do seu lado – Vou direto para a casa dos seus avós...

- Mas você precisa me ajudar a treinar!! – exclamou o garoto desesperado – Vou parecer um idiota se num conseguir entrar no time de quadribol ano que vem!

- Por que você não pede ajuda para o seu pai ou a sua mãe? – disse Teddy, rindo – acredito que eles foram jogadores muito melhores do que eu...

O garotinho murmurou algo como _"não posso fazer isso"_. Teddy riu mais ainda, deixando Tiago meio contrariado.

- Você e seu orgulho, hein? Aposto que já disse para todo mundo que é um ótimo jogador...

- Não é bem assim... – desconversou Tiago – Modéstia parte eu jogo até bem...

Teddy revirou os olhos.

- Começou...

- Mas é que com o meu pai sendo um ótimo jogador, minha mãe tendo jogado no Harpias de Holyhead e uma penca de tios jogadores, todo mundo espera que eu seja o máximo!

- E você não quer decepcionar ninguém, não é?

Tiago deu um sorriso maroto.

- Tudo bem, eu te ajudo a treinar! – disse Teddy – Até porque eu não deixarei seu pai livre de mim por muito tempo... e agora que posso aparatar livremente...

- Teddy!! – uma garota morena de cabelos compridos acabara de entrar pelo do retrato carregando vários livros, veio em sua direção e sentou-se ao lado dele, depositando os livros na mesa – Tudo bem, Tiago?

-Eu já estava indo deitar... – disse ele, lançando um olhar maroto ao quase primo – Boa noite para vocês! – e saiu.

Teddy se virou para a garota, beijou-a e os dois entrelaçaram as mãos.

- O que estava fazendo andando essas horas pelo castelo, hein Jane? – perguntou o rapaz, jogando o cabelo pra trás. Cabelos que, hoje, estavam pretos e lisos, displicentemente arrumados, num autêntico estilo Black.

- Madame Pince acabou de me expulsar da biblioteca... –bufou ela, cruzando os braços.

- Não acredito que você vai estudar nas férias! – ele olhou incrédulo para a namorada. Agora entendia realmente o que Rony Weasley dizia sobre sua mulher quando os dois estudavam.

- Já que eu vou ter que ir pra casa da minha tia Ramona, preciso de algum passatempo.

- E que passatempo! – ele balançou a cabeça e ela tentou fazer cara de ofendida.

- Que eu posso fazer se minha família não é tão divertida quanto a sua??

Ele se levantou e puxou-a para um abraço.

- Eu te chamei para ir passar o Natal comigo, você que num quis... – disse, acariciando o rosto da garota e encarando seus olhos negros. Mas então ela se desvencilhou dele, e passou a contemplar a janela.

- Nossa, que simpático! Passar o Natal com toda a família dos Weasley, incluindo Jorge Weasley, o maior piadista de todos os tempos. E também com os Potter, seria fácil se Harry Potter fosse apenas o chefe do quartel general dos aurores, mas ele teve que salvar o mundo aos 17 anos de idade! Além de ter como mulher a minha heroína no mundo do quadribol... Eu teria vontade de enfiar a minha cabeça debaixo da terra de tanta vergonha!

Teddy não conseguiu segurar a risada. Com certeza, muita gente daquela escola daria tudo para passar o Natal junto com a sua família, nem que fosse só para pedir uns autógrafos. Mas nada era normal quando se tratava de Jane Morgan. A garota passara seis anos discutindo com ele sempre que encontrava uma oportunidade e então, de repente, pulara no seu pescoço se declarando. Parecia ainda ecoar nos seus ouvidos o comentário de Jake sobre o acontecido: _"ela tem uma forma peculiar de demonstrar o que sente, não?"_

- Mas você sabe que terá de conhecer a minha família, mais cedo ou mais tarde, não?

- É, eu sei... – disse ela, pensativa – mas enquanto der pra adiar... – completou sorrindo, e abraçando o namorado, enquanto ele dava risada – bem, eu vou deitar! Vejo você amanhã no trem.

Ela beijou-o, pegou os livros que estavam na mesa e foi em direção a escada para o dormitório das meninas. Um grupo de garotas do quinto ano acompanhou os movimentos dela mirando-a com inveja. Afinal, Jane Morgan era namorada do garoto mais desejado da escola.

Mesmo se não fosse enteado de alguém famoso, ou então filho de um lobisomem, Teddy Lupin já chamaria bastante atenção na escola por ser metamorfomago, podendo cada manhã aparecer no salão comunal com uma cor de cabelo diferente, incluindo verde ácido e amarelo fosforescente, suas preferidas. A população feminina de Hogwarts parecia achar isso terrivelmente charmoso. Além disso, a ascendência Black parecia ter prevalecido em sua aparência, já sendo displicentemente bonito mesmo sem as mudanças casuais que podia fazer, graças ao seu dom, deixando a parte Lupin, segundo Harry, para a sua personalidade.

Teddy continuou fazendo o seu dever na sala comunal. Queria ir para as férias sem precisar fazer nada. Infelizmente, ainda sobraria uma redação sobre a poção morto-vivo, algo que resolveria assim que encontrasse o padrinho.

Cansando de se fazer pensar, começou a olhar a redor. Nenhum de seus amigos estavam na sala comunal. Jake devia estar em algum canto escuro da escola com a sua mais nova conquista, depois do horário de recolher, claro, para ficar mais perigoso. Mike já devia estar na cama, já que tinha passado a semana toda dormindo apenas três horas por noite tentando terminar seus deveres atrasados. Kyle e Anna deviam estar por aí também. Os dois tinham tomado um certo desprezo pelas regras depois que haviam começado a namorar. E Katie também deveria estar no dormitório, já que Mike não estava na sala comunal. Teddy se perguntava quando a garota tomaria coragem de se declarar ao amigo quando reparou em uma garota loira sentada numa das poltronas perto da lareira. Ela estava com um livro nas mãos, mas não parecia estar prestando muita atenção. Na verdade, ela parecia era um pouco triste.

O rapaz fechou o livro que estava a sua frente com um estrépito. Concentrou-se um pouco e depois se mirou numa das janelas da sala comunal. Agora estava com os cabelos iguais aos de Harry, exceto pela cor: verde ácido, cansara do visual Black. Satisfeito com a sua aparência, se encaminhou até a menina.

- Vicky? – chamou cautelosamente.

E quando ela levantou a cabeça para encara-lo, Teddy não soube dizer o que ela estava sentindo. Parecia triste ao vê-lo, mas ao menos tempo feliz... inexplicavelmente confuso. Ela esboçou um sorriso, mirando o seu cabelo com um certo olhar divertido e disse:

- Hei, Ted! Vai para a casa da Vovó amanhã?

- Vou sim! – disse ele, sentando em uma poltrona ao lado dela.

- Ah, que ótimo! Talvez eu convença papai a me deixar ir para lá amanhã a noite, aí podemos jogar xadrez...

- Isso seria ótimo! Apesar de eu gostar mais de Snap Explosivo... – havia alguma coisa naqueles olhos intensamente azuis que, por vezes, acabavam deixando-o sem ar. E esse era um desses momentos – Mas, vem cá – disse ele, tentando se concentrar ao motivo de sua aproximação – por que está tão cabisbaixa na véspera das férias?

Ela pareceu, mais uma vez inexplicavelmente confuso, assustada e satisfeita por ele ter feito esse comentário.

- Ah, besteira minha... – e passou a mirar os pés nesse momento.

- Bom, você sabe que pode contar comigo sempre, não?

Isso pareceu deixar a garota mais pra baixo ainda. Ela estava começando a superar sua namorada nas reações confusas e imprevisíveis para a situação.

- Ah, Vic... não fica assim! Amanhã a gente 'tá de férias. Prometo até te levar na Katacumba's pra não te ver triste assim...

- Promete? – ela deu o primeiro sorriso espontâneo, fazendo Teddy respirar mais aliviado.

- Bom, posso tentar conversar com o seu pai – desconversou um pouco – Afinal, ele ainda não aceitou muito bem essa idéia de danceteria bruxa, mas eu particularmente acho que foi uma jogada de mestre do baixista das Esquisitonas, agora que a banda se separou... Sabe, às vezes, acho até estranho dizerem que seu pai era descolado quando jovem...

- As coisas mudam quando o caso é a filhinha querida dele sair para curtir a noite... – disse ela – Enfim, nem quero estar perto quando você fizer isso! – riu-se, e depois de hesitar um pouco – 'Brigada, Teddy! Você realmente conseguiu me animar um pouco... – e então se levantou, enquanto o rapaz fazia o mesmo – Não vou ler mais nada hoje mesmo... vou dormir. Boa noite.

Teddy então avançou e deu um beijo na testa da garota, algo que fez sem ao menos ter que levantar a cabeça.

- Boa noite!

E, se não tivesse virado imediatamente para voltar a mesa que estava antes, teria reparado nas faces ruborizadas da garota, contrastando com sua pele branquíssima e seu cabelo claro.

_**Desperate for changing**_

_Desesperado para mudar_

_**Starving for truth** _

_Ansioso pela verdade_

_**Closer to where I started** _

_Estou perto do lugar onde eu comecei_

_**Chasing after you** _

_Estou te perseguindo_

* * *

**Cansei de esperar a minha beta dar sinal de vida e resolvi postar assim mesmo... já que corro o risco de passar o resto da semana sem entrar na internet... rsrsrs. Postando diretamente do lab. da facul... ooohhhh!!! espero que eles não bloqueiem o fanfiction aqui, pq orkut e msn tá foda pra entrar, viiww??? A propósito, minha pagina do orkut tá no "homepage"... **

**Obrigada a tds vcs que passaram na prévia aqui e espero que gostem desse primeiro capitulo, que ficou meio curtinho, mas foi feito de coração!!! **

**Agora eu tenho aula de Lit. Infantil... té mais pessoal!!!**

**bjuuusss!!!**

_...Lizzie..._


	3. 2 Casos Rompidos e Casos Antigos

_**Por um momento**_

_Hanging by a moment_

**Capítulo 2 – Casos rompidos e casos antigos**

- Ele veio falar comigo ontem.

- O QUE, O LUPIN??! – exclamou Samantha Kingston, uma de suas melhores amigas.

- Um pouco mais alto, por favor – ironizou Victorie – alguém no último vagão ainda não deve ter ouvido isso.

- Desculpa – pediu a outra. Samantha era mais baixa que Victorie, seus cabelos eram castanhos e encaracolados e caíam até a cintura e seus olhos eram levemente puxados. E era um pouco gordinha também, algo que a fazia invejar por vezes a magra elegância francesa da melhor amiga – mas o que ele queria?

- Percebeu que eu tava triste... – suspirou Victorie, prendendo os cabelos num rabo de cavalo. Assim como os cabelos da amiga, os seus também iam quase até a cintura, mas eram lisos e louros, fazendo todos os seus familiares dizer que ela era uma cópia de sua mãe quando mais nova.

- E porque não estaria? Ele desfilando por todo o castelo com a tal Jane Morgan...

- É, e ontem eles ainda deram um showzinho particular na sala comunal enquanto eu tentava se concentrar na minha leitura – concordou a garota, mal humorada – e eu acho que a Morgan sabe que eu gosto dele, pois lançou um olhar extremamente significativo a mim depois que se despediu dele, do tipo _"tira o olho que ele já tem dona"_.

- Mas que azar, hein, amiga... gostar justamente do Lupin... – comentou Sam que, pelo visto, achava que era perda de tempo gostar de alguém que fazia tanto sucesso na escola e que já tinha namorada.

- Você diz isso porque não o conhece desde que se entendeu por gente e passa TODAS as férias em companhia dele... é difícil não se sentir atraída por Teddy sendo ele lindo do jeito que é. E é impossível não se apaixonar pelo Teddy tendo ele tão próximo o tempo todo. – disse a garota, desanimada.

- É, eu sei, desculpa Vic... mas é que você gosta dele desde os doze anos de idade, e pensei que a Victorie pós-Daniel Corner tivesse esquecido do monitor metamorfomago.

- E tem como esquecer com ele vindo me perguntar porque estou triste? – ela observava os pinheiros cobertos de neve pela janela da cabine, passando – ele nem sonha que eu estava triste por causa dele, talvez pense que é por causa do Daniel, se é que ele sabe que eu estava com o Daniel, espero que não... não seria legal isso se espalhar pela família... não depois do que eu descobri... – e deu um sorriso presunçoso a amiga.

- O que você descobriu, Vic? – perguntou a outra, curiosa.

- Que a mãe do Daniel já foi namorada do meu tio Harry!!

- Não acredito!! Harry Potter e a Sra. Corner!!

- É!! O Daniel que me contou... o pai dele contou a ele depois que ele teve a infelicidade de dizer que estava saindo comigo... – disse a garota, rindo – tio Harry e a mãe dele tiveram um caso na época que eles tinham um grupo secreto de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas na escola e, segundo o Daniel, terminou porque a melhor amiga da Sra. Corner na época dedurou o grupo para a lendária Umbridge...

- Harry Potter e a Sra. Corner!! Nunca que eu sonharia isso… - exclamou Sam, rindo.

- E tem mais!! – continuou Victorie – O próprio pai do Daniel namorou a tia Gina!!

- Não!! Gina Potter?? Que troca de casais, não?

- É, e quase que eu junto as duas famílias... – ela balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse afastar a idéia – Já pensou?

- É. Mas o Daniel ainda não desistiu de juntar as duas famílias... – comentou Samantha, e Victorie só pôde concordar com a cabeça, séria.

- Tenho que continuar a ronda pelos corredores, amiga – disse ela, por fim, tentando tirar a cara dos tios se ela aparecesse com Daniel Córner n'A Toca dia 25 de dezembro – Pena que a Susie ficou no castelo...

- Ei, eu não vou morrer se ficar um pouco sozinha aqui! Continua a sua ronda que eu vou dar uma olhada no _Semanário das Bruxas_ aqui...

- Ainda não parou de ler isso??

- É por costume... – Sam encolheu os ombros – e é sempre bom saber o que estão falando dos famosos, já que a minha melhor amiga têm parentes famosos – Sam lhe lançou um olhar significativo.

- Já volto – disse a outra, por fim, reconhecendo que a amiga tinha razão.

Não que a sua família fosse badalada e gostasse de se aparecer, mas acontecimentos do passado, antes dela nascer, tornaram os Weasleys realmente famosos. A começar pela tia Gina, que fora uma das melhores jogadoras do Harpias de Holyhead e que, como se isso não bastasse, se casou com Harry Potter. Tio Harry, como ouvira muito nas historias da família, derrotara o bruxo das trevas mais temido do século. Seus tios Rony e Hermione haviam acompanhado quase que o tempo todo nessa empreitada. E então os seus tios Rony e Jorge eram donos da maior loja de logros do país. Depois toda a sua família era intimamente ligada ao Ministro da Magia, Kinsgley Shacklebolt. Eles pareciam quase nunca se lembrar disso, principalmente o tio Harry, que a única coisa que queria era ter uma vida calma e comum. Porém, as cabeças que ficavam sempre mirando eles na Plataforma nove e meia mostrava que o resto da população bruxa ainda não havia esquecido.

Enquanto pensava nisso, estava andando pelo corredor do trem, que estava ligeiramente mais vazio do que no primeiro dia do ano letivo. Bastante gente tinha ficado em Hogwarts, o que dava a oportunidade de Sam, por exemplo, ter uma cabine só para ela. Mas então passou por uma que estava particularmente lotada. Olhou instintivamente e, com o conhecido frio na barriga, percebeu que aquela era a turma de Teddy, que hoje estava com o cabelo tingido de um azul que a fazia lembrar, particularmente, de seus olhos. Para piorar, antes que pudesse sair dali sem eles repararem, o rapaz a viu e levantou para abrir a porta e a namorada dele lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo.

- Hei, Vicky! – sorriu ele – mais animada hoje?

- Bem mais, obrigada! – exclamou ela, tentando parecer espontânea, coisa que não conseguia fazer há anos quando estava perto dele.

- Patrulhando os corredores? – perguntou ele.

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

- É, eu também devia estar fazendo isso – disse ele, rindo – Vamos juntos! – ele voltou a cabine para avisar os amigos e Victorie pode observar claramente o olhar de fúria da namorada dele. Mas virou-se para o outro lado quando percebeu que ele iria dar um beijo de despedida na moça.

Os dois saíram andando sem falar muito até passarem por uma cabine de alunos da Corvinal e, entre eles, Daniel Córner. Teddy, para a tristeza da garota, não deixou de reparar no seu olhar constrangido ao corvinal e, assim que eles passaram da cabine, ele perguntou:

- Vocês terminaram?

"Ele _sabia_" pensou ela "E o pior, nem se importava... se bem que, como eu poderia esperar que ele se importasse se tinha namorada?"

- Sim, não estava mais dando certo... – respondeu ela.

- Hum – ele parecia não querer comentar muito sobre o assunto.

- Ted? – ela parou de andar.

Ele parou também, e encarou-a. Victorie teve que juntar todo o controle que tinha de si mesma para permanecer impassível diante daqueles olhos azul acinzentados. Será que essa era a cor verdadeira deles? Se não fosse, pelo menos era a preferida de Teddy (e sua também), pois passava a maior parte do tempo com os olhos dessa cor, algo que ela sempre fazia questão de notar.

- Se importa em não mencionar o Daniel em casa? – perguntou ela, ainda meio insegura, pois ele poderia ter um ataque maroto a qualquer momento, não? Até porque ele era descendente direto e indireto de marotos, dos dois lados da família.

- Ah, Vic... – ele sorriu – pode ficar tranqüila que eu não vou falar nada.

- Obrigada... – ela respirou aliviada.

- Mas porque eu não deveria falar? – ele sorriu marotamente, fazendo ela corar. E ela ficou satisfeita em perceber que ele levara isso em crédito ao seu ex-namorado, e não a si próprio, que, na opinião de Victorie, acabara de dar o seu sorriso mais lindo.

- Se você me der oportunidade, eu explico. – disse ela, pensando no que Daniel tinha contado dos relacionamentos entrelaçados de suas famílias.

- Então comece, mocinha!

_**I'm falling even more in love with you**_

_Estou me apaixonando cada vez mais por você_

_**Letting go of all I've held onto**_

_Deixando para trás tudo ao que eu havia me apegado_

_**I'm standing here until you make me move**_

_Estou aqui parado até que você faça eu me mover_

_**I'm Hanging by a moment here with you**_

_Estou aqui por um momento com você

* * *

_

**Como eu previa, passei mais de uma semana sem entrar na internet!!! Mas agora que estou aqui, já desponibilizo o cap. 2 pra vcs!!! Obrigada a quem tá lendo... vcs fazem minha alegriaaaa!!!!**

**Deixem reviews!!!**

**Bjuuuusssss!!!!**

_...Lizzie..._


	4. 3 Atropelamento

_**Por um momento **_

_Hanging by a moment_

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Atropelamento**

- Teddy, LEVANTA! – sua avó, Andrômeda Tonks estava parada no umbral da porta do quarto – Harry está aqui!

O efeito da segunda frase foi quase que imediato. Esquecendo-se da preguiça que estava sentindo, pulou da cama e começou a caçar suas roupas na mala encostada na parede.

- Vó, será que dá para senhora fechar a porta, eu preciso me trocar!

- Não demore, então – e ela saiu, descendo as escadas.

Dez minutos depois, lá estava ele entrando na cozinha sobre os sorrisos da família Potter, sua família preferida que meio que o adotara. Sempre agradecia seu pai por ter tido a chance de encontrar Harry antes de morrer e nomeá-lo seu padrinho.

- Só o senhor para me fazer acordar cedo num sábado, hein? – disse ele, enquanto abraçava Harry.

- Você é que tem que deixar de ser preguiçoso, moleque! – respondeu o padrinho.

- TEDDY!

Antes que o rapaz pudesse respirar, Lílian, a caçula dos Potter acabava de pular no seu colo. Sentou-se numa cadeira com a garotinha no colo.

- Hei Lily, como vai? – disse ele, acenando para os outros Potter: Tiago, que tinha uma vassoura debaixo do braço ("Isso só pode significar uma coisa..." – pensou ele). Alvo, o irmão sanduíche, sorrindo radiante ao lado de sua mãe, Gina, que estivera segurando a mão de Lílian antes de ela pular em seu pescoço.

- Eu vou muito bem! Só não entendi porque não foi jantar lá em casa ontem...

- Hoje eu vou, pode deixar!

- Ótimo – disse a menina – e como vai Hogwarts? – seus olhos brilharam ao dizer o nome da escola.

- Você tem um irmão lá agora, pergunte a ele – disse, olhando para Tiago, que sorria marotamente do outro lado da mesa.

- Tiago não me conta nada... – respondeu ela, emburrada.

- Acredite em mim – Alvo se pronunciou – Quando faltar seis meses para você entrar na escola, ele vai falar muuuito de lá... – disse ele, amarrando a cara para o irmão que, por sua vez, apenas encolheu os ombros. Sabia que se fizesse algo contra Alvo, o pai não o deixaria jogar quadribol no pomar dos Weasley.

Teddy adorava observar os três irmãos. Tiago, o mais velho, parecia ter nascido para atormentar tudo e a todos. Alvo era mais quieto e dono de uma modéstia que faziam questionar se ele e Tiago eram realmente irmãos, a resposta estava no tipo físico. Tiago e Alvo eram extremamente parecidos, mas o irmão mais velho era bem mais alto e o mais novo tinha olhos sensacionalmente verdes, iguais aos de Harry. Lílian, por sua vez, fora a única que herdara os cabelos ruivos, deixando-a cada vez mais parecida com a mãe, era doce e meiga, mas um tanto petulante. Teddy se perguntava quando ela começaria a enfrentar os irmãos.

- Lílian, deixa o Ted tomar café, filha – disse Gina, tirando-a do colo do rapaz.

A Sra. Weasley, ajudada por sua avó, começou a servir seu café da manhã, enquanto ele conversava com Harry dando as últimas notícias da escola e o padrinho lhe contava como estava o quartel general dos Aurores. Teddy resolvera seguir a profissão do padrinho e da mãe, e por isso se interessava muito em tudo que Harry tinha para falar do exame de escolha e da profissão.

Depois que terminou de tomar café, Tiago lançou-lhe um olhar significativo e ele disse que iria buscar a vassoura e colocar um agasalho. Subiu para o antigo quarto dos famosos gêmeos, que ainda tinham algumas invenções deles... entrou e tropeçou em alguma coisa que não conseguiu ver o que era. Pegou seu agasalho e sua vassoura e quando ia descer, tropeçou mais uma vez e sem conseguir se equilibrar, jogou a vassoura para o lado e começou a rolar escada abaixo.

Antes, porém, que parasse no patamar, alguém esbarrou nele e, sem imaginar como, de repente, estava em cima de Victoire Weasley. Aqueles olhos azuis acabaram desconcentrando do que realmente deveria fazer naquele momento (ou seja, se levantar). Não conseguia tomar nenhuma iniciativa, sentia os cabelos dele no seu ombro e a pouca distancia que havia entre seus rostos o deixava embevecido. E ela também parecia não querer fazer nada para sair daquela situação constrangedora. Foram chamados de volta ao mundo por uma juba de cabelos ruivos.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aí? – perguntou Lílian, desconfiada.

Os dois se levantaram imediatamente, corados.

- Tropecei em alguma coisa lá em cima – respondeu Teddy, apontando a escada – e atropelei a sua prima, Lily!

- Foi um tombo e tanto, hein? – comentou a garotinha sorrindo, e então ela virou as costas e desceu as escadas novamente.

- Ainda bem que foi a Lílian que viu – comentou Teddy sem, no entanto, encarar a garota – se tivesse sido Tiago, ou então Fred, nós estávamos ferrados!

Ela riu, e Teddy não pareceu muito feliz em constatar que o riso dela era quase que música para os ouvidos dele.

- Realmente, aqueles dois acumularam sozinhos o sangue maroto da família... – ficaram um tempo em silêncio, sem ousarem se encarar – Vai fazer o que agora? – perguntou ela, timidamente.

- Ah! – exclamou ele, como se tivesse acabado de lembrar de algo importante – Ia jogar quadribol com Tiago... e se você me dá licença, vou buscar minha vassoura.

Teddy voltou a subir as escadas, encontrando sua vassoura jogada na porta do quarto, tentando afastar os pensamentos que insistiam em penetrar em sua mente.

"Ela é como uma irmã! – insistiu ele – crescemos juntos, principalmente por ela ser a mais velha dos sobrinhos de Harry... como eu poderia pensar em..." – e nisso bateu com a mão na testa.

- Que isso, Ted? 'tá tentando se matar? – nem percebera que já estava no térreo da casa dos Weasley, e Fred e Dominique estavam parados na sua frente.

- Não, só estava tentando colocar meu cérebro no lugar... – respondeu ele – para ver se consigo voltar a realidade...

- Aluado como o pai – Harry apareceu atrás dos sobrinhos – Lílian me contou algo muito interessante agora pouco – completou o padrinho, deixando o rapaz vermelho.

- Eu vou jogar que ganho mais – Teddy se esquivou de Harry, enquanto Fred e Dominique vinham atrás dele querendo jogar também.

"Gui Weasley poderia ter se casado com qualquer garota – pensou ele, enquanto caminhava ao lado dos dois primos barulhentos – porque tinha que ter se casado com uma que era parte _veela_?"

Gui tinha caído no mesmo encanto que ele mesmo parecia estar caindo, lançado pela geração mais nova.

_**Forgetting all I'm lacking**_

_Esquecendo tudo o que necessito_

_**Completely incomplete**_

_Completamente incompleto_

_**I'll take your invitation**_

_Eu aceitarei seu convite_

_**You take all of me now**_

_Você pega tudo de mim _

* * *

**Mil descuuulpas!! Esse cap. era para ter ido no ar qurta-feira passada, mas quando cheguei em casa (lá em Sumaré) descobrei que o pc de lá estava dando pau... e continuou assim até ontem, quando voltei pra cá em Araraquara... Então resolvi dar uma passadinha aqui pra num fazer vcs esperarem mais... Pra compensar, até sexta eu posto o 4, ok??**

**Adoro a Lílian, gente! Ela é muito fofa, dá até vontade de escrever algo sobre ela... mas acho muito difícil escrever sobre os Potter e como o Harry envelheceu... Esse cap. já foi difícil de escrever... Ah! Gosto do Tiago (assim como do avô dele) tbm...**

**E pra terminar, descobri que Harry Potter está no programa da disciplina Literatura Infantil! Que máximo! Adoro fazer Letras... rsrsrs**

**Bem, por hoje é só (SÓ?), muuuuito obrigado a todo mundo que está comentando aqui! Vocês fazem a minha felicidadee! E se eu esqueci de responder alguma review, podem puxar a minha orelha, pois juro que num foi de propósito!**

**Continuem lendooo! **

**Bjuuuusss!**

_...Lizzie..._


	5. 4 Eu sei o seu segredo

_**Por um momento **_

_Hanging by a moment_

**Capítulo 4 – "Eu sei seu segredo"**

- Por que está aí sozinha nesse frio, Vic? – perguntou Roxanne, uma de suas primas mais novas, irmã gêmea de Fred. Ela era morena e tinha os cabelos longos e ondulados, extremamente pretos e com algumas mechas rosas e loiras.

Victoire estava em cima da rocha que lhe dava visão para o mar em frente a sua casa, ainda pensando no que tinha acontecido há algumas semanas atrás, antes do Natal e do Ano Novo.

- Rox... desde quando está aqui? – perguntou ela se virando para a prima.

- Cheguei agora pouco. Papai e mamãe irão para a França e resolveram nos deixar aqui. Era para a gente ficar na casa da vovó, mas como Teddy e a Sra. Tonks já estão lá, e Rose e Hugo ficarão lá, resolvemos superlotar o Chalé das Conchas!

- Por que seus pais vão para a França?

- Meu pai e o tio Rony estão querendo abrir uma filial da loja lá. Sua mãe que deu a idéia! – ela sorriu.

- Ah, que legal! – exclamou Victoire.

- E sua mãe disse que você estaria aqui – continuou a menina – na verdade, ela disse que você anda passando bastante tempo aqui...

- Verdade... – concordou a moça, sem saber exatamente o que estava fazendo – mas em todos casos, depois de amanhã estaremos voltando para Hogwarts...

Victoire começou a andar em direção a sua casa e Roxanne a acompanhou.

- Um dos motivos porque meus pais nos deixaram aqui, senão teríamos que fazer vovô e vovó nos acompanhar sendo que teriam que cuidar de Rose e Hugo...

- Os pirralhinhos da família – riu Victorie – os dois juntamente com Alvo e Lílian...

- É - concordou a outra.

Chegaram na casa e subiram direto para o quarto de Victoire, que dava uma visão maravilhosa do mar pela janela.

- Vic? Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – perguntou a mais nova timidamente e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da cama da garota, onde a prima desabou.

- Sim...

- Você está gostando do Teddy?

A outra se levantou da cama num salto.

- O que?! Quem disse isso para você? – perguntou, desesperada.

- Não precisa dizer mais nada – disse Rox, rindo com a mão na boca – eu já sei a resposta.

- Será que sou tão óbvia assim? – preocupou-se Victorie.

- Não exatamente...

- Então como você sabe?

- Bem, eu reparei que vocês não se falaram tanto quanto antes nas festas de Natal e Ano Novo... aí estava comentando isso com a Lucy quando a Lily apareceu e disse: "será que ela ainda está brava porque o Teddy caiu em cima dela?"

Victoire deu um tapa na testa.

- É, a pequena Lily não entendeu nada, mas parece que você e Lucy entenderam mais do que eu gostaria, não?

- Não exatamente também – respondeu Rox, dando um sorriso presunçoso para a prima – depois de eu ter tranqüilizado Lily que não era por isso que vocês não estavam se falando, mudei de assunto com a Lucy... se ela sabe de alguma coisa, tirou conclusões próprias...

- Bom, você está certa, Rox... – afirmou amargamente – Eu gosto do maldito do Lupin desde os 12 anos de idade...

A outra entreabriu a boca num sinal de assombro.

- E você NUNCA fez NADA para chamar a atenção dele??

- Bem... – Victorie pareceu pensar um pouco – Eu descobri que gostava dele no meu 2º ano. Nisso ele já estava no quarto e havia começado a arrancar suspiros da população feminina da escola... desde então ele emendou uma namorada atrás da outra, que nunca tive oportunidade nem sequer de pensar em fazer qualquer coisa para chamar a atenção dele – ela parou um pouco para tomar fôlego – E depois com todas aquelas garotas bonitas mais velhas, porque ele iria se interessar por uma pirralha como eu?

- Falando assim, parece até que você se acha feia...

Victoire abriu a boca para dizer algo mas a menina a interrompeu.

- Nem vem, Vicky! Você sabe muito bem que é linda! – afirmou Roxanne decidida – E eu acho que o desligado do Teddy finalmente começou a notar isso...

- Sério??

- É! Graças ao tombo que ele acabou te atropelando...

- Por quê?

- Porque essa é a única explicação para ele andar tão desmiolado desde então. A gente conversa com ele e ele responde depois de meia hora com um "que foi?"...

- È, mas ele poderia estar muito bem pesando na namorada dele...

- Eu não acho que a Morgan esteja com essa bola toda, porque eles começaram a namorar em junho, e ele não estava tão desligado quanto está agora... só tem uma explicação, Vic! – exclamou a menina.

- Que ótimo – disse Victoire sarcástica – eu recebendo aulas de como saber se o cara está a fim de uma prima dois anos mais nova...

- A gente fica idiota mesmo... quando gosta de alguém – disse a outra, rindo da careta que a prima fez após esse comentário.

- E você, hein mocinha... tão entendida do assunto, quem é que está na mira da senhorita?

A prima corou e já estava pronta para falar. Mas Victoire não chegou a saber quem era o garoto que a prima andava suspirando, pois alguém bateu na porta.

- Entra – disse Victoire, e se espantou, sentindo o habitual friozinho na barriga, quando Teddy Lupin entrou no seu quarto.

- Olá meninas! – cumprimentou ele – Vic, conversei com seu pai...

- O que?! – exclamou, sem entender nada.

- Sobre a Katacumba's! Ele deixou!

- Não acredito! – ela pulou de sua cama e abraçou o rapaz, e soltou-o com a mesma rapidez, corada, sob o olhar divertido de Roxanne e um Teddy encabulado – e quando nós vamos?

- Hoje!

- Impossível!

- Passo aqui às dez para te buscar, ok? Ainda tenho que jantar na casa do Harry hoje... até mais – e ele saiu do quarto.

Victoire desabou mais uma vez na cama, dessa vez num misto de surpresa e felicidade, enquanto Roxanne dava gargalhadas do estado da prima.

- Não se esqueça que ele ainda tem namorada, viu, mocinha?

- Você 'tá curtinho com a minha cara, né? – disse Victoire, se levantando e indo em direção ao guarda-roupa – Vem cá me ajudar a escolher uma roupa decente para a ocasião!

_**I'm falling even more in love with you**_

_Estou me apaixonando cada vez mais por você_

_**Letting go of all I've held onto**_

_Deixando para trás tudo ao que eu havia me apegado_

_**I'm standing here until you make me move**_

_Estou aqui parado até que você faça eu me mover_

_**I'm Hanging by a moment here with you**_

_Estou aqui por um momento com você_

**Conforme o primetidooo!!**

**Eis que entra uma das minhas personagens preferidas na história: Roxanne Weasley!! Adoro ela!! Gostei tanto que o que era para ser apenas uma ponta nesse capitulo, acabou virando também personagem central da história... E assim como da Lílian, também tenho vontade de escrever algo só dela...**

**Agora é que as coisas entre Teddy e Victoire começam a esquentar... heheheh**

**Senti uma semelhança entre essa história e "Como Tudo Deve Ser", será que eu penso igual?? Minha estrutura de historia é sempre a mesma?? Ou apenas coincidência?? Se bem que os livros da Jane Austen tem todos a mesma estrutura de narrativa... Acho que eu to filosofando demais... rsrsrs**

**To indo galeraaa...**

**bjuuuuuss!!**


	6. 5 Dance, Dance

_**Por um momento**_

_**(**__Hanging by a moment__**)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Dance, Dance... **

- Muito cuidado! – disse Gui, pela décima vez – E não voltem tarde! Senão eu nunca mais deixo vocês saírem juntos!

- Ok, pai... – disse Victoire, cansada da ladainha – A gente já entendeu, tchau!

Teddy e a garota saíram da casa, e ele lhe ofereceu o braço para a garota.

- Aparatação acompanhada, vamos?

Ela sorriu e aceitou o braço. Decididamente, ele não estava seguro tendo a menina muito próxima, pois apenas esse pequeno contato havia feito ele se arrepiar e seu perfume doce voltara a deixa-lo tonto. "To ferrado!" – pensou.

Alguns segundos depois estavam naquele saguão que conhecia tão bem. Havia uma porta de vidro atrás deles. Era tudo escuro, apenas pelo refletor de luz verde, que contrastava com seu cabelo laranja, iluminando o guarda-volumes.Ele e Jake, por vezes acompanhados de Mike e Kyle, já haviam saído várias vezes escondidos do castelo para ir a danceteria, desde que ela inaugurara. Victoire, para a sua satisfação, mirava aquilo tudo perplexa.

Ele, então, a levou em direção ao guarda-volumes para guardarem os casacos. Victoire então deixou a sua vista o lindo vestido azul turquesa, realçando a cor dos seus olhos, que estava trajando. "Ela programou isso, não é possível" – pensou ele, lembrando-se que a garota já descera as escadas de sua casa com o sobretudo.

Ele então entregou as entradas, que já havia comprado antecipadamente, e eles entraram na danceteria. Estava particularmente lotada essa noite. Com sorte, encontraria Jake no meio da pista, com a sua mais nova conquista e, meneando a cabeça, se perguntava quando que o amigo tomaria jeito.

- Vamos dançar? – perguntou Victoire animada, olhando para a pista lotada.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem – disse ele, oferecendo a mão para a garota.

Ela aceitou e ele então a puxou para o centro da pista. Enquanto tinha ela extremamente perto de si, se perguntava porque diabos tinha resolvido cumprir sua promessa... logo agora que seus sentimentos para com ela estavam tão confusos... Até porque a garota parecia querer provoca-lo mesmo. Até o modo com que jogava o cabelo enquanto dançava parecia provocante aos seus olhos. E quando começou a tocar uma musica mais lenta, ela passou a mão pelo seu pescoço e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

Quando percebeu que não conseguiria mais se controlar, Teddy chamou-a para ir ao bar, e a garota assentiu. No meio do caminho, toparam com Jake que, para a tristeza de seu par, resolveu acompanhá-los.

- Quem é aquela? – perguntou Teddy. A parte do bar parecia ter isolamento acústico para o som da pista, e era ligeiramente mais iluminado.

- Judy Fannie, amiga da minha prima – disse o outro – Ela e as amigas estão aqui, trombei com ela e chamei para dançar um pouco...

- E se eu não aparecesse o senhor conquistaria mais um nome para a sua interminável lista, não? – disse Teddy, enquanto o amigo sorria marotamente. Ele se virou para Victoire – o que vai querer beber?

- Se eu dissesse Whisky de Fogo, você compraria?

- Não! – respondeu ele resolutamente e se virou para o barman – Uma cerveja amanteigada e dois Whiskys de Fogo – pediu ele, enquanto Jake apoiava a escolha.

- E você pode?! – exclamou a garota revoltada.

- Eu e o Jake aqui somos maiores de idade. Eu poderia ser preso se não fizesse isso, sabia? – respondeu ele, se divertindo com a revolta dela.

As bebidas chegaram e eles sentaram num sofá, observando a pista lotada.

- Então é a primeira vez que você vem aqui? – perguntou Jake a Victoire.

- Sim...

- E o que achou?

- Estou adorando! – ela deu um sorriso tão grande que fez Teddy derrubar bebida em sua camiseta e Jake olhar espantado para o amigo – Não sei porque meu pai num queria deixar eu vir aqui, parece tudo normal...

- É que você não reparou nos cantos – respondeu Jake, que tentava ler os pensamentos do amigo.

Este, porém, estava fingindo prestar atenção na pista para não pagar outro mico. "Deve ser a parte veela que está agindo, não é possível." E ele continuou viajando nos seus pensamentos até reparar que Victoire estava bebendo o Whisky de Fogo do Jake.

- Ei, pára com isso! – ele pegou a garrafa da mão dela e se virou para o amigo - Se essa garota chegar bêbada em casa, o pai dela me mata! – exclamou Teddy, com raiva.

- Calma, Ted – ela sorriu, ele estava começando a odiar quando ela sorria, pois isso parecia fazer ela tomar controle dele – foi só um golinho para eu experimentar! Você não vai ter que me carregar para casa.

E era bom que ele num tivesse que carregar mesmo.

Então, quando Teddy estava achando que tudo estava correndo muito bem...

- Teddy?! – de repente surgiu Jane com uma cara de quem matou cem e aleijou quinhentos. Anna e Katie vieram logo atrás, as duas com expressões preocupadas.

Jake parecia ter percebido o perigo, pois nesse exato momento se levantou do sofá e se virou para Victoire:

- Vamos dançar? – e a garota aceitou, meio aturdida.

Logo que eles tinham saído da área do bar, Jane começou o seu showzinho que, para o alivio do rapaz, estava fazendo sem alterar a voz.

- Então é isso não, é? – vociferou ela, apontando o dedo indicador no nariz dele – É só eu passar umas semanas fora e você já vem trazer essa pirralhinha pra dançar?

- Jan... você sabe muito bem que ela é como uma irmã...

- COMO UMA IRMÃ? – ela parecia incrédula – Como uma _irmã_? Ted, tá na cara que a menina é completamente apaixonada por você desde muito antes da gente ficar junto!!

Ted tentou fingir que essa informação não o surpreendia.

- Eu não posso falar nada quanto ao seu julgamento dos sentimentos de Victoire, mas eu acho que você deveria fazer melhor julgamento dos meus – disse ele, deixando-a um pouco desconcertada – Eu estou com você e não com ela, não é? E qual é o problema de eu querer trazê-la para dançar um pouco? Victoire estava louca para vir aqui, mas o pai dela nunca deixaria ela vir apenas com as amigas, como você faz – apontando para Anna e Katie atrás dela – sendo DOIS anos mais velha...

Ela pareceu considerar os argumentos do namorado, e então disse:

- Desculpa?

Ele assentiu, ainda perturbado com a cena que se passara e cada vez mais confuso em relação aos seus sentimentos. Será que era possível Victoire Weasley gostar mesmo dele? E por que não se sentia feliz de ter feito as pazes com Jane?

- Vamos dançar? – ela perguntou, sorrindo timidamente.

- Vamos.

* * *

- E ai, como foi? – sussurrou Roxanne assim que a prima entrou no quarto.

- Acordada até essa hora, mocinha? – perguntou Victoire, despindo o sobretudo e se sentando em sua cama.

- Não exatamente... eu dormi um pouco... – respondeu a menina – Mas então, diz como foi!!

- Bom... tudo começou bem – disse ela – Ele me levou com aparatação acompanhada. Chegamos lá, tava lotado, fomos direto para a pista...

- Dançou mooooiiiito!!

- Pelo menos no começo – disse Victoire, azeda – depois, resolvemos ir ao bar tomar alguma coisa e no meio do caminho encontramos o Cleaver...

- Cleaver?! Jake Cleaver?! - perguntou Rox, não conseguindo refrear um risinho – Aquele bonitão amigo do Teddy?

- Esse mesmo – confirmou a moça, desanimada – Ele é bem legal até... nunca tinha conversado com ele...

- Ai, que inveja...

- Larga de ser assanhada, menina! – Victoire jogou uma almofada na prima – Em todos casos, fomos os três para o bar. Tudo estava bem até aquela maldita da Morgan aparecer com suas fiéis escudeiras!

- O QUE? A NAMORADA DELE??

- Silencio!! Vai acordar a casa toda!!

- Desculpa! Mas, então... continua, o que a coisa fez, escândalo?

- Não sei – respondeu Victoire desanimada – O Cleaver sacou tudo (acho que já está acostumado com os escândalos da madame lá) e me chamou para dançar...

- Você dançou com Jake Cleaver – disse Roxanne, sonhadora.

- É, e tive que aturar a bruaca da Morgan dançando com o Teddy do meu lado depois... Acho que ele conseguiu domar a fera, mas a coisa lá não largou dele mais nem um segundo! E ainda fez questão de vir junto quando ele veio me trazer em casa...

- Mas você dançou com Jake Cleaver!!

- Algo que não é tão legal quando você está apaixonada pelo melhor amigo dele...

- Jake Cleaver!!

- Acorda, Roxanne!! – e a outra sorriu marotamente.

- Mas é que o Jake Cleaver é lindo...

- E galinha inveterado...

O encanto de Roxanne por Jake Cleaver pareceu se quebrar. A verdade era que ninguém nunca tinha visto ele com namorada, sempre com alguma conquista do momento. Quando menos se esperava, ele já estava com outra...

- Acho que ainda está para nascer a garota que colocará coleira em Jake Cleaver – comentou Roxanne.

- Concordo plenamente...

- O irmão do Jake, David, está no 4º ano... – comentou Rox – tava pensando em chamá-lo pra entrar na minha banda... me disseram que ele é um ótimo baterista.

- Então a senhorita ainda não desistiu dessa história de banda?

- Claro que não! Escrevi até umas músicas... Lana, do meu ano é guitarrista também, eu que a ensinei tocar. Jason Wood, da sua turma, é baixista e também toca violão... o pai dele quer mata-lo, disse que era para ele ser jogador de quadribol, e não músico. Patrícia Simpsom, irmã da sua amiga Susie, toca piano... preciso conversar com ela...

- Seu pai vai adorar saber que você está levando essa história a sério... – comentou Victoire, rindo.

- Ele já tem o Fred para seguir o negócio da família e jogar quadribol... embora eu tenha decepcionado um pouco a mamãe... ela foi capitã do time da Grifinória quando esteve na escola...

- É, e minha mãe participou do famoso Torneio Tribruxo... poderíamos ter pais mais comuns, não acha?

- Com certeza...

- Enfim, vamos dormir que eu estou morrendo de cansaço...

- Boa noite, prima...

- Boa noite...

Victoire deitou na cama, pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo... Se Roxanne estivesse certa, Teddy Lupin finalmente teria começado a nota-la. Mas então porque não terminara o namoro quando teve oportunidade? A prima não tinha comentado nada sobre isso, o que a deixava preocupada.

_**I'm living for the only thing I know**_

_Estou vivendo para única coisa que eu conheço_

_**I'm running and not quite sure where to go**_

_Estou correndo e não tenho muita certeza para onde ir_

_**And I don't know what I'm diving into**_

_E não sei no que estou me metendo_

_**Just hanging by a moment here with you**_

_Apenas aqui por um momento com você_

* * *

**AAAhhhh!! Me desculpem!! Era para eu ter postado esse cap. Ontem, mas como cheguei em casa um caco, deixei pra hoje.**

**Nesse cap temos uma homenagem a um dos meus desenhos favoritos... quem achou?? Ehhehehe**

**A-DO-RO a Rox!! Ela é fantástica... rsrsrs**

**Bem, chega de comentários da autora, agora deixem o de vocês, que até sexta eu posto o próximo cap.**

**Bjuuusss!!**


	7. 6 No buraco

_**Por um momento**_

_**(**__Hanging by a moment__**)**_

* * *

**Capitulo 6 – No buraco**

* * *

- Agora você não me escapa! – exclamou Jake, puxando uma cadeira e se sentando na frente de Teddy – a gente precisa conversar!

Fazia quatro dias que eles tinham voltado para o castelo, depois das férias de Natal. Desde então, Jane havia grudado no seu pé de tal maneira, que ele não tivera nenhum momento para conversar com o amigo. Porém, nessa tarde Jane estava na aula de Aritmancia, os outros amigos na biblioteca, e Teddy tinha vindo para a sala comunal para tentar terminar o dever de Transfiguração em paz. Ele suspirou e encarou Jake.

- Fala...

- Sobre sábado a noite, na danceteria...

- Ih, lá vem...

- Cara, to falando sério!!

Teddy se espantou. Jake quase nunca falava sério, estava sempre brincando e tirando sarro de qualquer um que aparecesse na sua frente.

- Sobre a Weasley... – começou Jake – você tá gostando dela?

Teddy suspirou.

- Sinceramente, não sei – respondeu.

- Bom, mas qualquer um que os tenha visto juntos diria que você está caidaço por ela! – disse Jake, já estampando um sorriso de vitória no rosto – Poxa cara, sempre tive a esperança de que você seguisse os meus passos, ainda mais emendando uma namorada atrás da outra, mas parece que a flecha do cupido finalmente te acertou...

Teddy deu um sorriso irônico e Jake riu.

- Não é tão simples assim... – disse Teddy – Eu ainda não sei se gosto dela realmente e estou namorando outra garota...

- Isso nunca te impediu de terminar com a que estava e partir para a outra...

- Você está começando a me deixar mal... – comentou Teddy, rindo – mas dessa vez é diferente. Eu nunca tinha namorado nenhuma garota da nossa turma e ainda dava um tempo antes de partir para a próxima conquista...

- A não ser que ela se declarasse antes, não?

- Devo dizer que sempre tive sorte pra isso.

E os dois caíram na gargalhada.

- A Jane me disse algo que me deixou pensativo – disse Teddy, voltando a ficar sério – Disse que a Victoire gosta de mim a séculos.

Jake ficou sério também, como se estivesse analisando as possibilidades da garota estar certa e pensando na pequena Weasley e nas suas atitudes.

- Acho que garotas devem ter meio que um radar para isso, sabe? – comentou Jake, pensativo – Eu sempre pensei na Weasley como sua irmã mais nova, não que isso tenha tirado a possibilidade de eu chamá-la pra sair – acrescentou sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo em que levava um tapa na cabeça de Teddy – Não que eu já tenha chamado... mas o que eu quero dizer é que nunca prestei atenção nisso. A Jane, pelo contrário, gosta de você a séculos e sempre deve ter visto Victoire Weasley como uma possível rival...

- É, faz sentido o que você está falando, mas não resolve o meu problema – suspirou Teddy.

- E qual é o problema?

- Jane ou Victoire?

- Ainda dá tempo de você seguir meus passos – disse Jake – é só ficar com as duas!! – e então levou mais outro tapa de Teddy.

- Ei, tá quase na hora de Herbologia, é melhor a gente ir andando...

Teddy colocou os seus materiais na mochila e os dois saíram da sala comunal. Por vezes, Teddy achava muito chato andar ao lado do seu melhor amigo. No caminho dele, apareciam garotas de todas as direções querendo conquistar alguns segundos das atenções do garanhão-mor da escola e isso tornava impossível eles chegarem na sala no horário certo.

- Elas de vez em quando me irritam, sabia? – disse Jake, quando chegavam no saguão de entrada – Mas só de vez em quando – acrescentou com um sorriso maroto.

- Depois sou eu que não tempo pra nada...

Nesse momento, Teddy avistou Victoire subindo as escadas que levavam as masmorras com um grupo de amigas. Como se não bastasse estar linda, a garota estava olhando para o outro lado quando ele a avistou, e quando virou o rosto, Teddy viu como se fosse em câmera lenta, seu cabelo balançar e cair por cima do rosto. Ela ruborizou um pouco quando percebeu sua presença e então acenou.

Teddy, então, sentiu um braço puxando para fora do castelo.

- Totalmente enfeitiçado – comentou Jake, sorrindo, enquanto seguiam em direção as estufas.

- JAKE! – do nada apareceu Jane e pulou no pescoço do rapaz – o que ficou fazendo nesse intervalo?

- Minha lição de Transfiguração – respondeu Teddy, ainda abraçado com a garota. "Ou pelo menos tentei..." - pensou.

Por trás dela, Jake estava parado se divertindo com a situação do melhor amigo. Dessa forma, sibilou de modo que apenas Teddy pudesse entender:

- Eu prefiro a outra...

* * *

- Aula do que, agora? – perguntou Victoire a Susie, enquanto saíam da sala de Poções.

- Binns – respondeu ela – Vou poder colocar em dia meu sono... não ando dormindo muito bem com essa carga tremenda de deveres... e os treinos de quadribol estão me matando...

- Vocês deviam ser como eu – comentou Sam, atrás das duas – Nada de responsabilidades a não ser o dever de casa...

- Quando você faz ele, não? – retrucou Susie, emburrada.

- Ei, Simpson? – Jason as alcançara – Hoje tem treino, me diz que não, por favor!

- Tem sim... o Jake começou esse trimestre com a corda toda! – respondeu Susie, enquanto Jason suspirava desanimado – por que? Você tem muita coisa para fazer?

- A Roxie conseguiu falar com o David Cleaver e a Paty Simpson, íamos começar o ensaio da banda hoje...

- Ah, então... – começou Victoire, mas nesse momento levou uma cotovelada nas costelas de Sam e virou a cabeça.

Ali estava Teddy, junto com Jake Cleaver, seguindo para fora do castelo. "Isso lá é hora para ficar corada, caramba!", pensou ela enquanto acenava para o garoto. Mas então voltou sua atenção para Jason, ainda caminhando em direção a sala de História da Magia.

- A Rox estava me falando da banda de vocês – disse ela – Espero muito que dê certo!

- Ah, eu também! – concordou ele – e que meu pai não me mate por causa disso. Ele é técnico do Puddlemere United.

- Ele vai acabar aceitando isso, você vai ver... – tranqüilizou a garota.

- Sei não – nesse momento surgiu Edu Carmichael, o melhor amigo de Jason – o pai dele é mó aficionado.

- Mas a Rox também tem esse problema, não é Vic? – Sam havia entrado na história, a garota tinha uma queda pelo certinho do Edu – e nem por isso está aí se lamentando...

- Bem, vamos ver – disse Jason – em todos os casos, eu terei de procurar a Rox para cancelar o ensaio. Acho que só terei tempo no fim de semana, isso se o Jake não marcar mais treinos...

Nesse momento chegaram na sala de Historia da Magia. O professor ainda não estava ali, então os alunos continuaram conversando animados como quando estavam no corredor.

As garotas escolheram seus lugares na sala.

- Hoje é sua vez, Vic! – disse Susie – Boa noite! – e então a garota deitou a cabeça na carteira.

Victoire balançou a cabeça e se virou para Sam. A garota estava observando Edu, que tinha rumado para o outro lado da sala com os amigos.

- Por que você não se declara para ele? – perguntou Victoire, divertida.

- EU?? – a outra se escandalizou – Imagina se eu ia gostar de alguém tão certinho quanto Edward Carmichael!!

- Então por que não para de olhar para ele?

- Quem disse que eu estava olhando para ele? Estava olhando para a janela!! Feliz porque a neve já está derretendo lá fora.

Victoire fez cara de quem não estava convencida, mas então o Prof. Binns atravessou o quadro-negro e Victoire pegou sua pena e um pergaminho, desanimada. Ela e as amigas se revezavam para prestar atenção nessa aula, de tão tediosa que era, e essa semana era sua vez.

- Boa noite, Vicky!! – disse Sam, animada e, com uma ultima olhada para o outro lado da sala e também debruçou na carteira.

Uma hora e meia mais tarde, saíam da sala Sam e Susie, totalmente sorridentes e descansadas, e uma Victoire totalmente acabada.

- Isso é tortura, não é possível! – protestava a loira – eu mal conseguia ficar de olho aberto e ainda tinha que fazer anotações...

- Veja pelo lado bom – disse Susie – pelo menos agora você fica duas semanas sem precisar prestar atenção na aula!!

- É, tem suas compensações – concordou ela – bom, eu vou à biblioteca agora, encontro vocês no salão principal daqui alguns minutos.

- Fazer o que lá, agora? – perguntou Sam, espantada.

- Pegar um livro de História da Magia para preencher as lacunas das minhas anotações – respondeu Victoire, azeda.

As duas se afastaram, então, rindo. E ela ia caminhando pelos corredores calmamente até encontrar Pirraça.

- Uma Weasley sozinha pelo corredor, podem acontecer coisas estranhas por aqui, sabia? – guinchou o poltergeist.

Victoire encarou-o, e já estava pronta para se defender, quando tropeçou num capacete de uma armadura, deixando sua varinha cair longe.

- Droga!

Pirraça então pegou a varinha da garota e tacou por uma passagem atrás de um tapete na parede. Quando ela foi afastar o tapete, para pegar a varinha, Teddy apareceu do nada correndo e gritou:

- EU PEGO!!

Mas ele não pôde frear em tempo, e então esbarrou nela e os dois caíram juntos num buraco.

- Eu mato aquele poltergeist! – vociferou Teddy. O buraco era pequeno em diâmetro e grande no comprimento – Gostaria de saber quem foi o esperto que fez esse buraco.

- Teddy? – chamou Victoire, totalmente vermelha.

- Que?

- Será que dá para você tirar o seu pé de cima do meu?

Foi a vez de Teddy corar. Imediatamente, tirou o seu pé de cima do da garota e parou para observar a situação que os dos se encontravam. Estavam quase que abraçados, devido a pequena largura do buraco.

- Como a gente vai sair daqui? – perguntou ela.

- Pegando a sua varinha aí no chão, a minha ficou dentro da mochila, jogada no chão lá em cima – então ele entrou em pânico – Ai meu Deus, o Pirraça vai DESTRUIR minha mochila!!

- Se te consola, o meu material todo também ficou jogado lá em cima – disse Vic, desanimada – Vou tentar pegar minha varinha.

Era quase que impossível ela alcançar o chão com o pouco espaço que tinha ali. E depois, Teddy estava perto demais para que ela pudesse se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa.

- Conseguiu? – perguntou ele, trazendo-a para o mundo real de novo.

- Ah, sim...

Num segundo, estavam os dois no corredor de novo. Os dois descabelados e com algumas partes da roupa, rasgada.

- Eu já caí nesse buraco – disse ele, enquanto a ajudava juntar os materiais caídos no chão – então sabia o que o Pirraça estava tramando. Mas não gostaria de ter te derrubado junto.

- Que isso – disse ela, sem, no entanto, encara-lo – Não foi nada, a gente conseguiu pegá-la do mesmo jeito, não?

- Verdade – ele sorriu.

Então os dois ficaram em pé, frente a frente, e observaram como estavam sujos e desarrumados. Victoire, nesse momento, lembrou-se do que a prima tinha dito.

"_E você NUNCA fez NADA para conquista-lo?"._ Sabia que estaria roubando o namorado de outra, mas já estava na hora dela ser feliz.

- Nossa, como você está sujo! – ela se aproximou do rapaz, e começou a limpar seu peito.

Mas nada a deixou tão espantada quando ele segurou seu queixo e seus olhos se encontraram. Parecia que ali estava escrito tudo que estava sentindo e sentiu como se toda a felicidade que tinha dentro de si, estivesse para explodir a qualquer momento.

- TEEEEEDDY!!

Jane Morgan estava parada no fim do corredor e os observava com lágrimas nos olhos. Foi aí que se sentiu culpada com que estivera tentando fazer. E logo depois da culpa, veio toda a tristeza e o desapontamento de ver Teddy sair correndo atrás da Jane, que já sumira do seu campo de visão, gritando:

- JANE, VOLTA AQUI!

_**There's nothing else to lose**_

_Não há mais nada para perder_

_**There's nothing else to find**_

_Não há mais nada para achar_

**GALERAAAA!! Mil desculpas por demorar a postar, mas é que eu tive uma semana do cão na faculdade e mal passei no lab. ... to postando de casa mesmo, jah que temos feriado prolongado... hehehehehe**

**Bom feriado pra tds vocêees!!**

**Continuem lendo e comentando, e eu tentarei não adiantar tanto assim... Prometo!!**

**Bjuussss!!**


	8. 7 Chance perdida

_**Por um momento**_

_**(**__Hanging by a moment__**)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - Chance perdida**

- É só eu deixar você um segundo sozinho que já vira isso, né? – disse Jane.

Ele conseguira alcançá-la no corredor que levava para a torre da Grifinória. Segurou seu braço, e ela disse isso. Não tinha muito o que dizer ou o que se defender, por mais que não tivesse acontecido nada, ele era culpado.

- Jane, me desculpe – disse ele por fim – não dá mais.

Mais lágrimas começaram a rolar no rosto da garota.

- Por causa daquela pirralha, não é?

- Não sei se nem por causa dela, não sei o que pode acontecer daqui para frente, mas não posso continuar te enganando desse jeito. Gosto muito de você, Jane... mas não do jeito que você merece.

- Então é isso, Ted?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

- Desculpa então ter atrapalhado seu romance com a garotinha _veela_. – e então ela passou pelo buraco do retrato, deixando-o parado ali no corredor, aturdido.

* * *

Já fazia meses que vinha a observando. Era uma artilheira esplêndida, só perdendo para ele no maior numero de gols. E era bonita também. Seus cabelos negros eram lisos e longos e seus olhos, verde-azulado. Ou seria azul-esverdeado? Isso não importava, o que importava era que eram lindos, e o haviam enfeitiçado.

Demorara para admitir que estava apaixonado por ela e, mesmo agora, ainda conseguia esconder isso perfeitamente. Até porque, ninguém em sã consciência diria que Jake Cleaver estava apaixonado. Ia contra os seus princípios. Nem para Teddy conseguira contar isso. Sua esperança tinha sido de sair da escola e esquece-la. Mas vê-la em todos os treinos de quadribol estava fazendo o pirar.

Por isso, havia tomado uma decisão. Seria duro fazer isso, mas estava prestes a se amarrar, pois ria chamá-la para sair.

- Hei, Susie! – chamou ele, quando a viu saindo do vestiário junto com Jason Wood – espere, que eu preciso falar com você.

Ela se despediu do garoto e voltou para o vestiário vazio, exceto pelos dois.

- Diga, Cleaver...

- O que você vai fazer esse fim de semana? – perguntou ele.

- Dever de casa – respondeu ela, azeda.

- Ahn?

- Bem, você já passou pelo quinto ano, né? – ela continuou – Com a proximidade dos NOM's, os professores estão nos deixando atolados de deveres de casa. Pessoas certinhas como Victoire Weasley já estão fazendo revisões, mas com esse monte de treino de quadribol, eu mal consigo manter meu dever de casa atualizado...

- Parece que temos isso em comum – disse ele, rindo – Por vezes, acabo copiando o dever do Mike, já que ele o CDF da nossa turma.

- Vick, às vezes, deixa eu copiar os dela, mas com as tarefas de monitora, ela geralmente anda tão atrasada nos deveres quanto eu...

- E a sua outra amiga, a Kingston?

Susie deu uma boa gargalhada, enquanto o rapaz a mirava, intrigado.

- A Sam só faz os deveres quando está para bombar em alguma matéria. Nunca vi ninguém mais irresponsável e relaxada que ela...

- Nossa!! Impressionante!!

- Pois é... e o que mais dá raiva é que ela sempre passa bem nos exame... sorte demais, diria eu...

Jake sorriu e ela também. O sorriso dela era lindo.

- Sem chance de descansar esse fim de semana? – perguntou ele.

- Você não está querendo colocar mais um treino de quadribol extra, não é? – perguntou ela, desesperada.

- Claro que não, é que...

- Nossa!! – exclamou ela – Olha só a hora, ainda tenho que terminar meu dever de Astronomia essa noite, se importa se a gente deixar essa conversa para depois?

Ele balançou a cabeça, espantado.

- Então, até mais!

Ela saiu pela porta do vestiário, deixando-o pensativo.

- Será que esse foi seu primeiro fora, Jake Cleaver? Da próxima farei as coisas do meu jeito...

* * *

No dia seguinte, não se falava em outra coisa a não ser no término do namoro entre Teddy Lupin e Jane Morgan. Mas o mais estranho era que Victoire estava triste, na mesa do café da manhã.

- Agora o caminho está livre para você, não? – comentou Sam, tentando animar a amiga.

- É, mas a Morgan pegou a gente quase se beijando...

- Vic, deixa eu te dizer uma coisa – Susie entrou na conversa. A garota tinha olheiras profundas e estava um pouco de mau humor, ficara acordada até tarde terminando o dever de Astronomia – O Teddy já não estava levando tão a sério esse namoro. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, eles iriam terminar mesmo... com ou sem a sua intervenção.

- E o que eu faço agora? E se ele não quiser olhar mais para a minha cara?

- Dá um tempo? Espera ele vir atrás de você?

- Mas e se mais uma garota se declarar a ele?

- Do jeito que ele anda nos últimos tempos, não vai fazer a mínima diferença – Roxanne acabara de se sentar ao seu lado – Ele gosta de você, Vic!

- Bom dia para você também, Rox! – disse a outra, mal humorada, para a prima.

- Roxanne está certa, Vic – disse Sam – É só ter paciência que as coisas irão se acertar.

Victoire esboçou um sorriso para as amigas e as primas.

- Hei, Rox! – Vic virou para a prima – Como vai a banda? O Jason disse que você conseguiu conversar com o povo que faltava...

- Sim! – exclamou ela – mas ainda não tivemos sucesso com os ensaios. Jason está ocupado sete dias por semana, vinte e quatro horas por dia...

- Ele é o único da banda que está no quinto ano, também – disse Susie – a gente não tem tempo para nada, exceto para deveres de casa, como eu ia dizendo para o Jake ainda ontem...

- Jake? – piscou Rox – Jake Cleaver??

- Não liga, não… - interrompeu Victoire – essa mocinha é aficionada por Jake Cleaver... mas por que você estava falando isso para ele?

- Ah, porque ele veio com um papo estranho me perguntando o que eu ia fazer no fim de semana e...

- O QUEEEE?? – gritaram Rox e Sam ao mesmo tempo. Metade das pessoas do salão principal viraram-se em direção a elas.

- E o que você disse? – perguntou Victoire.

- Não me diga que você respondeu que ia passar o fim de semana inteiro fazendo lição!! – começou Sam.

- Sim...

- NÃÃÃÃÃO!! – gritaram mais uma vez Rox e Sam.

- Ele ia te chamar para sair, sua louca! – exclamou Roxanne, incrédula.

Susie se engasgou com o suco de abóbora.

- O QUEEEE??

- Olha o escândalo, gente – disse Victoire, notando as cabeças em direção a elas, e as pessoas mais próximas com os ouvidos atentos.

- Não acredito que perdi essa oportunidade... – Susie estava prestes a cair no choro – Só pode ser esse estresse, Jake Cleaver queria me chamar para sair e eu nem dei bola...

- Por que essas coisas não acontecem comigo? – perguntou Rox – Tantos garotos legais para me chamar para sair e só me aparece... – ela parou de falar abruptamente – bem meninas, eu já vou indo... – e saiu dali antes que qualquer uma das três pudesse abrir a boca.

- É a segunda vez que ela está para dizer alguma coisa desse tipo e não termina – disse Victoire – quem será que está atrás dela, hein?

- Não faço a mínima idéia – disse Sam – Mas será que não é do Jake Cleaver que ela gosta, não?

- Acho que não... por ele eu acho que é só admiração, assim como muitas garotas do castelo...

Victoire então se virou para Susie, que observava onde o Jake estava sentado com mais outras duas garotas, que não eram as amigas dele.

- Ele nunca mais vai me chamar para sair... fui o único não da imensa lista de sim dele...

Mas Victoire já não estava prestando atenção na amiga. Estava pensando em por onde andava Teddy Lupin nesse momento se não estava na mesa do café.

_**There's nothing in the world**_

_Não há nada no mundo_

_**That could change my mind** _

_Que possa mudar minha mente_

**_There is nothing else_**

_Não há mais nada_

* * *

**Bom, acho que não posso mais nem dar desculpas, né, galera... só me enrolo com esse negócio de faculdade... preciso de férias!! E é urgenteeee!!**

_**Mina: **__Teddy e Victoire me fizeram sair do vício James/Lily... rsrs... Eu num coloquei tds os capítulos de vez pq, apesar de ter a história terminada, eu vou revisando antes de postar, e inclusive já andei mudando umas coisinhas... Até tentei arranjar uma beta, mas as duas candidatas q me apareceram acabaram desaparecendo... fazer o q, né? hehehe. E qto a postar dois caps de uma vez, vamos fazer assim: amanhã eu posto o 8, ok?? É q to sem tempo hj pra revisar, mas ao mesmo tempo preciso me redimir com vcs!! Rsrsrs. Obrigadaaaa por ler e deixar review!! Continue fazendo isso q me deixa mtu feliiizz!!_

**As outras reviews foram (?) (pode puxar a minha orelha viu... pq a minha memória anda péssima... rsrsrs) respondidas pelo "reply" do fanfiction...**

**Bom feriadão pra tds vcsss!!**

**Continuem lendo, viiww??**

**Bjuusssss!!**

**...**_Lizzie_**...**


	9. 8 Apostas e Atitudes Drásticas

**Hoje o recado da autora é aqui em cima!! rsrsrs. Meninas, em primeiro lugar eu queria agradecer a todo mundo que passa aqui fielmente, mesmo eu dando um monte de mancadas e passando mais de uma semana sem postar!! Muuuitíssimo obrigada, viww!! XD Vocês realmente fazem uma autora feliz!!**

_**Gwendolen Chant: **Seja bem vinda!! Realmente ainda é dificil achar fics Ted/Vic... por isso que decidi escrever uma!! XD E a Rox nem era para aparecer aqui... mas eu num resisti!! PRECISAVA escrever dela... quem sabe até um dia eu escreva apenas sobre ela... Mas creio que isso só vai ser possível se eu no minimo estiver de férias da faculdade... Continue lendo, viiw!!_

**ADORO esse capítulo!! estava rindo sozinha aqui enquanto revisava-o. Espero que vcs gostem tbm!! E, como prometi, aqui está o capítulo um dia depois do outro!! Talvez eu até poste o 9 antes do fds acabar, porque depois começa semana de prova na faculdade e eu não tenho tempo pra nada de novo!! o.O**

**Vamos fazer uma campanha!! Apoiem a implatação de computador mais internet na República da Lizzie!! De noite eu num consigo estudar mesmo... poderia escrever... Mas como não vou pagar lan e nem voltar pra facul para usar o pc... Enfim... acho que já falei de mais... Vamos ao cap.**

**BRIGADA MEEEEEESMO!!**

**bjuuussss!! **

* * *

_**Por um momento**_

_**(**__Hanging by a moment__**)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Apostas e atitudes drásticas**

- Não vai tomar café hoje não, Teddy? – perguntou Katie, se sentando na cadeira do lado do rapaz, na sala comunal.

- Antes da aula eu passo na cozinha e pego alguma coisa para comer...

- Ahn... – ela pareceu relutar um pouco, então depois disse: - Se você iria ficar assim, então por que terminou com a Jane? Ela está mó mal também...

Ele encarou a amiga.

- A Jane te contou o que realmente aconteceu? – perguntou.

- Ela disse que não queria falar sobre isso, mas acho eu que foi mais uma daquelas crises de ciúmes malucas que ela sempre tem...

- É, foi mesmo. Mas acho que dessa vez ela tinha razão.

- Por que? – a amiga o mirou, intrigada.

- Eu estava quase beijando Victoire Weasley quando ela apareceu...

Katie pareceu compreender tudo nesse momento e em vez de ralhar com ele defendendo a amiga, como ele achou que ela faria, ela apenas sorriu e disse:

- Sabe, eu sempre fiquei imaginando porque você e a Weasley não ficavam juntos – Teddy a encarou, boquiaberto – É sério. Vocês têm tudo a ver, são amigos desde criança e rola uma compreensão entre um e outro que só pode existir com um casal apaixonado.

"Mas desde o quarto ano você vem acumulando namoradas, o que deixava a Jane louca, e nunca partia em direção a menina. Então ela começou a sair com aquele garoto da Corvinal e eu achei que você iria se tocar, mas foi bem na época que a Jane se declarou achando que o 'perigo' Weasley tinha passado..."

- Bom, você sabe como eu sou lerdo para essas coisas, não? – comentou ele, sorrindo – eu só percebi que sentia algo a mais pela Victoire pouco antes do Natal e ainda sim não sabia se isso sobrepunha o que eu sentia pela Jane...

- E agora, o que você vai fazer?

- Eu não sei... Tem a Jane que não vai nem querer olhar para a minha cara mais, sendo que eu a considero superamiga, e também não sei como chegar na Victoire... Para começar, tenho que ter certeza absoluta do que sinto por Victoire, não posso arriscar um termino com ela convivendo tão intimamente com toda a família dela...

- Bom, quanto a Jane, você vai ter que dar um tempo para ela e acho que não vai ser nenhum pouquinho fácil ela te esquecer – disse Katie – E a Victoire, bem... acho que está mais que na cara que você é totalmente apaixonado por ela, mas se quer ter certeza absoluta, espere um pouco que surgirá a oportunidade perfeita para você falar com ela.

- Como você sabe?

- Intuição feminina – respondeu ela, simplesmente.

- Agora é a minha vez – disse Teddy, e sua amiga corou – quando a senhorita vai criar coragem e se declarar para o desmiolado do Mike?

Katie então corou, desanimada.

- Aiii... eu gostaria muito que ele é que se declarasse para mim, para falar a verdade...

- Mas você sabe muito bem que dependendo daquele desmiolado você morre solteira, não é?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

- E eu realmente acho que você deveria era correr agora naquela biblioteca e se declarar para ele, vocês dois já perderam tempo demais...

- Falar é fácil – disse ela, rabugenta – Difícil é criar coragem para ir lá.

- Quando o caso é amor, você perde totalmente a personalidade, hein?

- Olha só quem fala, completamente apaixonado pela garota e fica aí se perguntando se é realmente isso... – retrucou ela.

- Eu desafio você a se declarar para o Mike antes de acabar o dia!!

- E se eu não fizer?

- Dançará cancan no salão principal na hora da janta...

- E se eu fizer?

- Eu me declaro para a Victoire!!

Ela estendeu a mão para ele.

- Fechado!

* * *

Susie ainda estava pensativa sobre o fato de Jake Cleaver ter tentado chamá-la para sair. Era certo que ela tinha uma quedinha pelo rapaz e ainda estava amaldiçoando sua lerdeza... mas, por outro lado, se tivesse aceitado, teria sido só uma vez e pronto. Jake Cleaver não namora, apenas se diverte.

"Mas seria uma lembrança tão boa..." – pensou amargurada. O pior é que ela nem podia chegar nele, iria ser muito oferecida.

- Ih... a Susie tá viajando hoje - disse Sam, com um sorrisinho de presunção.

- Deixa ela, tadinha - disse Vicoire, que entendia o que a amiga estava sentindo, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia deixar de pensar em si mesma e no desastre que estava a SUA vida amorosa.

Bateu o sinal. Susie e as amigas guardaram o material e seguiam em silêncio para o salão principal para almoçar, quando ouviu alguém chamá-la.

- Ei, SIMPSON!! – ela virou para trás e seu estomago deu uma volta.

Jake Cleaver vinha ao seu encontro.

- Preciso da sua ajuda!! – disse ele, parando sem fôlego na sua frente.

- Por quê?

- Vem comigo! – ele então puxou-a pelo braço.

Olhou para trás e viu suas amigas espantadas. Eles entraram numa das salas vazias do térreo.

- Do que você precisa?

- Do seu livro de Transfiguração...

- Para quê? – perguntou ela. Tinha alguma coisa errada ali.

- Preciso fazer uma revisão antes de ir para a sala. McGonagall pediu para a gente revisar animagos para estudar transfiguração humana hoje e eu deixei o meu livro em casa... – ele sorriu marotamente – sabe, não iria caber com todos os livros sobre quadribol que eu precisava trazer...

- E para isso você precisava me trazer até aqui?

- Será que você não entende como é humilhante um setimanista pedir ajuda sobre algo da matéria a uma quintanista?

Susie riu.

- Ok, você argumentou bem... – ela tirou o livro da mochila e entregou o livro a ele - só que você terá que me devolve-lo ainda hoje... tenho dever de Transfiguração para fazer...

- Mas amanhã é sábado...

- E você não acabou enfiando um treino de quadribol no MEU fim de semana, não é? Ainda não vai ser dessa vez que eu terei descanso...

- Sabe, você precisava relaxar um pouco – comentou o rapaz distraidamente – Mais um pouco e terá um colapso nervoso...

- É, e se eu relaxar não passarei nos NOM's e a Grifinória perderá a taça...

- Que isso, chantagem? – perguntou ele, escandalizado.

- Se eu não estiver em dia com os meus deveres, não conseguirei me concentrar para jogar quadribol...

- Isso parece cadeia alimentar...

- O que?

- Nada, é só uma coisa que a gente aprende na escola trouxa e que quer dizer que uma coisa depende da outra.

- A idéia faz sentido...

- Mas porque você quer tantos NOM's se pode jogar quadribol?

- E quem disse que eu quero ser jogadora de quadribol??

- Mas você joga tão bem!!

- Mas eu quero fazer Direito!!

- Jogar quadribol não é errado...

- Não é isso, quero dizer que quero trabalhar no Departamento de Execução de Leis em Magia!!

- Quadribol trás a mesma glória com menos estudos...

- Será que você só pensa em quadribol??

- Não, penso em mulheres também...

- Em todas que aparecem na sua frente, não é?

- Acertou e errou. No momento só consigo ter olhos para uma garota, mas acertou ao dizer que ela está na minha frente!

Susie não teve tempo nem de pensar quando Jake passou o braço pelas suas costas e a puxou para si. Se já não estava pensando em nada quando ela a agarrou, sua mente ficou mais vazia ainda quando sentiu os lábios do rapaz nos seus. Apenas percebeu que estava ferrada, pois nunca sentira isso por ninguém antes.

- Bem – disse Jake, soltando-a – a gente conversa sobre isso depois do treino de hoje, tenho que fazer uma revisão... – ele foi em direção a porta – Obrigada pelo livro, Simpson!

E saiu deixando a garota completamente atormentada.

- Cara errado, Susie. Decididamente, cara errado!

_**Desperate for changing**_

_Desesperado para mudar_

_**Starving for truth**_

_Ansioso pela verdade_

_**Closer to where I started**_

_Estou perto do lugar onde eu comecei_

_**Chasing after you**_

_Estou te perseguindo_


	10. 9 Opostos

_**Por um momento**_

_**(**__Hanging by a moment__**)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9 - Opostos**

- Cadê a Susie, hein? – Sam espiava a porta do salão principal.

- Por que está tão preocupada com isso? – perguntou Victoire, que também olhava para a porta do salão principal, mas esperava ver Teddy entrar. Não o vira nenhuma vez depois do fatídico incidente do dia anterior, assim como também, e ela agradecia por isso, não tinha visto Jane.

- Quero saber o que o Cleaver queria com ela... – disse Sam.

- Ah, deve ser alguma coisa sobre quadribol, provavelmente...

- Olá garotas! – Jason acabara de se sentar na frente delas, juntamente com Edu Carmichael - Onde está a Susie?

- O Cleaver seqüestrou ela – respondeu Sam, ainda olhando para a porta.

- Ahn?

- Ela quis dizer que o Jake precisava falar com a Susie e os dois não voltaram até agora... – traduziu Victoire, olhando feio para a amiga.

- Ah, é que eu queria saber se tem treino de quadribol hoje...

- Tem sim, eu ouvi a Susie falando...

- Droga, a Rox vai me matar!! Não vai dar para ensaiar de novo...

- Por que você não sai do time de quadribol? – perguntou Edu.

- Meu pai me mataria – disse ele, simplesmente – E depois eu também gosto de jogar, mas gosto mais de tocar.

- Ah, sim...

Sam se levantou e virou para Victoire.

- Eu já terminei. Vou para a biblioteca, você vem?

- Sim – disse Victoire se levantando, deixando metade da comida ainda no prato – Até mais, meninos!

E as duas seguiram para a saída do salão. Quando chegaram no saguão, viram uma Susie pálida e desconcentrada vindo na direção delas.

- O que aconteceu, Susie? – perguntou Sam, mal se contendo de tanta curiosidade.

O rosto da garota passou de branco para vermelho intenso e ela sussurrou algo que as amigas não puderam ouvir.

- Fala mais alto – pediu Victoire.

- Jakecleavermebeijou.

- E mais devagar.

- Jake – ela parou para criar coragem – me beijou! Pronto! Falei!

- O QUÊÊÊ?? – exclamou Sam.

- Não acredito! – exclamou Victoire – E como foi isso?

As três seguiram para fora do castelo, onde ainda continuava frio, enquanto Susie contava o ocorrido para as outras duas.

- ... e então ele disse que a gente falaria sobre isso depois do treino de hoje e saiu da sala – completou, acrescentando: - O que será que ele quer falar comigo? Isso tudo é muito estranho, ainda mais para Jake Cleaver.

- Susie, será que o Jake está apaixonado por você? – perguntou Victoire.

- Não é possível!! – disseram Susie e Sam ao mesmo tempo.

- Jake Cleaver não se apaixona – disse Sam, com convicção.

- Ela está certa – disse Susie a Victoire – Só sei que foi o melhor beijo de toda a minha vida... – completou, sonhadora.

- Por que essas coisas não acontecem comigo? – perguntou Sam.

- O que é seu já está guardado! – disse Victoire, marotamente, rindo da cara de espanto da amiga.

* * *

- Hei, Rox! – Jason a alcançou no momento que estava entrando na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – Preciso falar com você!

Ela voltou para o corredor e foi até o garoto:

- Detenção por atraso mais uma vez... – ela disse, já sabendo que iria entrar atrasada na aula - Mas o que você quer?

- Hoje tem treino de novo – disse ele, já esperando a bronca.

- Eu vou MATAR o Cleaver!!

- Eles perderam a taça ano passado, não é? Não querem cometer o mesmo erro mais uma vez – argumentou ele.

- Mas isso já está me estressando!! Treino todas as noites da semana... só faltava ter no fim de semana também...

- E ao que parece vai ter sim, Jake está obcecado por esse campeonato...

- E agora, o que a gente faz? – ela começou andar de um lado para o outro, até parar com um brilho nos olhos – Que horas termina o treino?

- Sei lá – respondeu Jason, ainda sem entender onde a menina queria chegar – As vezes as nove, ou as dez...

- Beleza!! A gente vai ensaiar depois do seu treino!! – exclamou Roxanne, empolgada.

- Mas eu vou estar acabado!!

- Problema seu...

- E o barulho?? A McGonagall vai aparecer lá para reclamar!

- Francamente – ela parecia ofendida – Você esquece que eu sou filha de Jorge Weasley??

- Ok, desculpa, não está mais aqui quem falou...

- Enfim, a galera vai estar te esperando lá na sala comunal... eu me encarrego de avisar todo mundo. Vou pra aula receber minha detenção... só espero que ele não marque para essa noite... só me faltava essa!!

Ela já estava quase entrando na sala quando Jason a chamou mais uma vez:

- Ei, Rox! – ela se virou para trás – Meu pedido continua de pé...

- E a minha resposta, a mesma – respondeu a garota – Até a noite, Jason.

- Essa garota ainda vai ser minha, ah vai... – e então ele se pôs a caminhar em direção a sua aula de Feitiços.

* * *

- Isso não pode ser tão difícil assim – disse Susie, começando a ficar desesperada quando seu rato, que precisava engordar, emagrecia – assim eu nunca vou passar nos NOM's.

Estavam na aula de feitiços. O professor Flitwick já havia começado as revisões para os exames com o Feitiço de Inchar.

- Você só está nervosa, Susie – disse Sam. Seu rato não tinha mudado nada desde o começo da aula.

- Ei, eu posso te ajudar – disse Edu Carmichael, que naquele momento estava sozinho porque Jason ainda não aparecera na aula – é só fazer assim – ele pegou a mão da garota e começou a ensinar o movimento da varinha.

Samantha ficou repentinamente irritada e Victoire constatou isso com satisfação. Não entendia porque a amiga não se declarava de uma vez para o garoto. Por outro lado, ela devia achar a morte gostar de um cara tão certinho. Samantha Kingston gostando de um CDF era a mesma coisa que Jake Cleaver namorando. E, Victoire pensou, isso já não estava tão longe de acontecer.

A porta da sala se abriu e Jason entrou, conversou com o professor e se sentou atrás de Edu.

- Atrasado mais uma vez, cara – disse ele – Ainda bem que é aula do Flitwick, senão você teria detenção.

- É, ele só me tirou dez pontos – concordou o outro – se eu arranjasse uma detenção com o tanto de coisa que eu tenho para fazer, teria que me dividir em dois.

- Susie – chamou Victoire – acho que você conseguiu ficar boa no feitiço, agora treina comigo.

- E com quem eu vou treinar? – perguntou Sam, emburrada.

Victoire piscou para Jason e piscou.

- Hei, Colberth – Jason chamou um garoto magrelo e loiro do outro lado da sala – faz dupla comigo? – o outro aceitou e Jason foi se sentar com ele.

- Parece que sobrou nós dois – disse Edu, se sentando do lado de Sam.

Ela fechou a cara mais ainda.

- Então, por onde você vai começar a me criticar?

- Pelo modo que você segura a varinha – disse ele, prontamente, com um sorriso maroto.

- Já disse que você é certinho demais?

- Pelo menos umas dez vezes só essa semana.

E assim eles continuaram discutindo durante o resto da aula. Na hora do intervalo os dois continuavam sem se entender, e amigos resolveram sair de perto.

- Ela nunca vai admitir que gosta dele – disse Victoire, enquanto seguiam para a ultima aula do dia, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

- Muito menos o Edu – disse Jason – ele disse que não suporta quando ela diz que não quer fazer lição de casa e que nunca iria sequer pensar em uma garota como ela.

- Estamos fritos com esses dois, isso sim...

- Você tem horário para TUDO!! – e Sam continuava a ralhar com Edu.

- E você não tem horário para NADA!! Pensa que a vida é só diversão??

- Pelo menos eu sou mais feliz que você!!

- Feliz por levar cinco detenções por semana? NUNCA!!

- Ok – Victoire entrou no meio – Vocês já deram o showzinho particular de hoje, que tal irmos para aula... ahn... sem gritos?

Jason puxou o amigo para longe das garotas, enquanto Samantha bufava de raiva.

- Ele me tira do sério!! – exclamou Sam – Como alguém pode ser tão perfeitinho desse jeito... Não quero nem ver quando a gente for para o sétimo ano e o sr. Perfeição for nomeado monitor-chefe, porque ninguém tem a mínima duvida disso, não é?

Victoire e Susie resolveram não comentar sobre isso.

_**I'm falling even more in love with you**_

_Estou me apaixonando cada vez mais por você_

_**Letting go of all I've held onto**_

_Deixando para trás tudo ao que eu havia me apegado_

_**I'm standing here until you make me move**_

_Estou aqui parado até que você faça eu me mover_

_**I'm Hanging by a moment here with you**_

_Estou aqui por um momento com você_

**Aeeee... uma semana depois do último post!! Precisava estudar, mas estudar de sexta a noite e em casa num dá, né? Até pq estudei qinta a noite, quarta a noite, terça a noite, segunda a noite... vo ter que estudar amanhã a tarde... Esses professores malucos que resolvem dar todas as provas e todos os seminarios do semestre em duas semanas de maio... o.O**

**Só pra constar, Vic tah no quinto ano e Ted, no ultimo... hehehehe**

**Reviews serão respondidas agora via reply... rsrsrsrs**

bjuuuuusssssss!!

* * *


	11. 10 O impossível acontece

_****_

**IMPORTANTE**

**De coração, fiquei muito feliz com a repercursão que essa história teve, gente!! Por isso, interrompo o começo desse capítulo para fazer um comunicado importante: **

Por um Momento está acabando!! Temos apenas dois capítulos depois desse aqui... Como a fic foi pensada, primeiramente, como uma one-shot, eu vou acabar deixando alguns fatos em aberto... E devido a isso e a algumas sugestões que me deixaram em review, estou cogitando a possibilidade de escrever uma continuação.

Julho tá quase aí (depois de um Junho dos infernos com to tanto de coisa que eu tenho pra estudar ou entregar na facul) e então terei tempo suficiente para desenvolver algumas idéias que andam surgindo na minha mente quando estou viajando no busão, por exemplo... rsrsrs.

Enfim, vocês decidem: Continuação ou não?

Essa nota continua lá embaixo... rsrsrs

--

_**Por um momento**_

_**(**__Hanging by a moment__**)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – O impossível acontece**

Os alunos do sétimo ano tinham o último período de sexta-feira livre. Ou pelo menos a maioria que tinha resolvido não seguir Adivinhação para os NIEM's. Com isso, Katie achou que seria esse o momento perfeito para que pudesse cumprir a aposta que fizera com Teddy mais cedo.

Seguiu diretamente para a sala comunal da Grifinória. Se Mike não estivesse lá, ao menos poderia deixar seu material no dormitório. Quando passou pelo buraco do retrato, encontrou Teddy e Jake esparramados em duas poltronas perto da lareira, não havia nenhum sinal de Mike.

Ted deu um sorriso tão significativo a ela que a garota resolveu subir no dormitório primeiro.

Péssima idéia.

Jane estava deitada na sua cama com os olhos inchados e sem a mínima vontade de se levantar.

- Hei, Jane! – chamou ela – Você tem que reagir.

- Reagir como? Se ele prefere aquela pirralha pálida a mim...

- Ah, chega de drama, Jan! todo mundo já levou um fora e nem por isso está trancado no quarto há quase dois dias – "é, e eu estou próxima a levar o fora do século!" - pensou a garota.

- Mesmo assim, eu não consigo entender o que eu fiz de errado. Eu deixei ele levar a vida dele e tudo mais... Ah, será que foi porque eu não quis passar o Natal com ele e ele passou o Natal com ela?? – perguntou, desesperada.

- Jan, eu tenho a impressão de que mesmo se você tivesse passado o Natal com Teddy, chegaria uma hora que iria terminar. Ele disse que te vê apenas como amiga e isso não iria mudar por causa do Natal...

- E se ele começar a namorar a pirralha?? Se eu tiver que cruzar com eles todos os dias no café da manhã?? Ou então a noite, na sala comunal??

- Você terá que passar por isso. Eu sei, vai ser dolorido. É terrível você ver o cara que gosta feliz com outra, como se ele tivesse encontrado o amor da vida dele e pra você o da sua é ele, mas vai acabar rápido. Afinal, a gente tem menos de seis meses aqui mesmo, depois se você quiser, nunca mais precisará vê-lo.

- Por que eu sempre tenho que gostar do cara errado?

- Vai aparecer o cara certo, mesmo que demore – Katie sorriu – Depois, a Jane que eu conheço não iria querer encontrar o amor da vida dela aos dezessete anos, não é? Você ainda tem muito para curtir nessa vida antes de se amarrar a alguém!

- Brigada, Kat – agradeceu Jane – você me fez se sentir melhor. Talvez Teddy Lupin não fosse a melhor pessoa para mim mesmo. Duro é dizer isso para o meu coração.

- Bem, agora eu tenho que ir...

- Onde vai?

- Cumprir uma aposta! – e saiu antes que Jane pudesse fazer mais perguntas.

Resolveu cruzar a sala comunal sem falar com os garotos, mas a sua presença não passou despercebida.

- Hei, Katie!! – gritou Ted – Na biblioteca!!

- Que mala que ele é – sussurrou para si mesma, enquanto saía pelo buraco do retrato – Não sei como que a Jane pode gostar dele... se bem que eu não estou muito melhor que ela, não...

Quando chegou a biblioteca, não deu outra. Mike estava ocupando uma mesa sozinho tentando dar conta dos seus deveres atrasados. Ela seguiu até e se sentou na cadeira na frente dele.

- Preciso falar com você, Mike! – disse, antes que perdesse a coragem.

- Tem que ser agora? – perguntou o rapaz, sem tirar os olhos do livro que estava aberto na sua frente – Vou ter outro fim de semana do cão com esse monte de deveres e treino de quadribol...

- Ninguém mandou ficar com matérias demais... a única que você não seguiu foi Adivinhação...

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não faço a mínima idéia do que quero fazer quando terminar a escola, não é? – ele agora estava olhando para ela – Então é melhor eu ter o máximo de NIEM's possível.

- Coisa de maluco, isso... – ela revirou os olhos.

- Bom, foi para isso que você veio aqui?

- Claro que não – ela então se levantou da cadeira, foi até ele e começou a puxa-lo para fora da biblioteca.

- Você ficou maluca?? – exclamou ele – Todas as minhas coisas estão lá na mesa.

- Depois você pega...

- Silêncio!! - vociferou Madame Pince, mas felizmente eles já estavam atravessando o portal.

- Isso não pode esperar – disse a garota, olhando para a janela. O sol ainda estava alto. Com sorte, poderia comunicar o seu desastre para Teddy antes do jantar.

Ela então empurrou-o para a primeira passagem secreta que apareceu na sua frente. Encostou-o na parede e observou a cara de espanto do rapaz. _"Isso até que é divertido"_ – pensou. Passou as mãos pelo pescoço e lhe deu um selinho.

- Gosto de você.

Ele continuava em estado de choque. _"Bem, pelo menos não terei que dançar cancan no salão principal"_ – pensou. Virou-se para sair dali quando sentiu a mão de Mike se fechar no seu braço. Ele a puxou e dessa vez foi ela que ficou encostada na parede. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, sentiu as mãos de Mike na sua cintura e logo depois os lábios dele nos seus.

"_Isso só pode ser um sonho!"_

* * *

- E você beijou ela? – perguntou Teddy, completamente perplexo.

- Decidi resolver as coisas do meu jeito, já que dar uma de inocente não tinha dado certo.

- Inacreditável! É impossível imaginar VOCÊ, Jake, realmente a fim de uma garota.

- Se os brutos também amam, porque não os galinhas don jan de carteirinha? – disse o outro, rindo da cara do amigo – eu nem sei se gosto dela realmente, para falar a verdade. Mas nunca vou saber se não tentar, não é?

- Tecnicamente você está certo... Mas não vá despedaçar o coração da donzela, hein? Ela é uma das melhores amigas da Victoire, creio que isso traria problemas...

- Falando em Victoire – emendou Jake – Você já decidiu o que vai fazer em relação a ela??

- Tudo depende da Katie, né? Se ela ganhar a aposta, terei que me declarar... se ela perder, vou dar umas risadas a mais e esperar mais um pouco para ver o que acontece entre eu e a Vicky.

- Como será que a Katie está se saindo com o Mike nesse momento, hein? – perguntou Jake, sufocando um riso.

- Provavelmente tentando convence-lo a parar de fazer o dever para ouvi-la – respondeu Teddy, rindo – eles fazem isso a sete anos... – Teddy levantou da poltrona e virou para o amigo – Está na hora da janta já... vamos descer?

Chamaram Kyle e Anna que estavam do outro lado da sala comunal para descer com eles. Quando entraram no salão principal, Teddy reparou que Victoire já estava jantando e tentou se concentrar em outro ponto do salão.

Jake, porém, quando passou pelas meninas, mandou um beijo para Susie, que ficou escarlate.

- Mas é muito abusado mesmo!! – comentou Teddy.

- Eu disse que faria as coisas do meu jeito...

- Então essa é a nova conquista do garanhão? – perguntou Kyle, que estava de mãos dadas com a namorada – Já estava achando estranho o nosso lobo mau tão quieto.

- EI, o lobo mau sou eu!! – exclamou Teddy, fingindo-se de ofendido.

- Desculpa, cara... então, melhorando, do nosso cachorrão aqui...

- Galinha, eu diria mais apropriado – Anna corrigiu o namorado.

- Como você é simpática, Sra. McDonald!! – disse Jake – Sabe, McDonald é uma coisa totalmente diferente no mundo dos trouxas do que o mero sobrenome do nosso colega aqui – disse ele, batendo a mão nas costas de Kyle.

- E é o que? – perguntou Kyle.

- Fast food.

- Prazer, Kyle – disse ele enquanto a namorada caia no riso.

- NÃÃÃÃÃO!! – gritou Jake. E todo mundo se virou para onde ele estava olhando.

Entrando no salão principal, estavam Katie e Mike de mãos dadas. Os dois, totalmente corados.

- Obrigada pela recepção, Jake – disse Katie, na hora que sentava na frente dele, e Mike do seu lado.

- Ainda não acredito no que estou vendo, será que alguém pode me beliscar?? – disse Anna - Ei, eu não tava falando sério – ela acrescentou quando Jake se ofereceu para fazer isso.

- Graças ao Teddy – disse Katie – se ele não tivesse, digamos, me empurrado, eu não teria me declarado, até porque o Mike nunca iria fazer isso.

- É, seria mais fácil o Mike se declarar para o dever de casa do que para a Katie – emendou Jake.

- Nem vem com essa – retrucou Mike – Eu só achava que ela nem olhava para mim.

- Então, por isso, é melhor nem tentar, não é, Mike? – disse Jake – Se eu fosse seguir seus princípios, seria BV ainda...

- Aahhh, isso seria um desastre para a população feminina do castelo... – disse Teddy, rindo.

- É, mas o impossível aconteceu – disse Anna.

- E eu é que estou ferrado agora – comentou Teddy – Quanto tempo você me dá, Katie?

- Deixa eu pensar – ela colocou a mão no queixo – que tal vinte e quatro horas?

- Até amanhã na janta, é um tempo considerável...

- Mais do que você me deu, então não reclama.

Kyle, Anna e Mike observavam a discussão sem entender uma palavra do que diziam.

_**I'm living for the only thing I know**_

_Estou vivendo para única coisa que eu conheço_

_**I'm running and not quite sure where to go**_

_Estou correndo e não tenho muita certeza para onde ir_

_**And I don't know what I'm diving into**_

_E não sei no que estou me metendo_

_**Just hanging by a moment here with you**_

_Apenas aqui por um momento com você_

* * *

**Seção DESCULPAS: O que aconteceu foi o seguinte, galera, depois de uma semana e meia complicada de coisas pra fazer na facul, vim pra casa no feriado. Só para a memória do meu PC pifou... o.O Com isso, arranjei desculpa pra comprar um novo... hehehehe... E aqui estou eu com meu pc zero bala!! (nooossss... que gíria idosa) Porém, enquanto eu num trocar a memória do antigo, num poderei pegar os meus arquivos que estão salvos lá... Tava desanimada pensando em como eu ia postar, quando lembrei que ainda tinha a história salva no meu pen-drive (mp3 player, melhor dizendo...). E aqui estou eu!! **

**Boas noticias!! PC velho (assim que "recuperar a memória") vai pra republica da Lizzie lá em Araraquara!! Agora eu adianto a minha vida... rsrsrs**

**Enfim, opinem sobre uma possivel continuação!! hehehehe**

**Mina: Teddy voltou!! 'XD**

bjuuuussssss!!


	12. 11 Talvez

_**Por um momento**_

_**(**__Hanging by a moment__**)**_

**Capítulo 11 – "Talvez"**

- Disfarça que o Teddy tá entrando no salão – disse Sam, que estava sentada na frente de Victoire.

Victoire baixou os olhos para o prato e ficou esperando as amigas darem o sinal de que o rapaz já tinha passado. De repente, Sam começou a sufocar risinhos e Susie, sentada do lado da Sam, ficou extremamente sem graça.

- O que eu perdi? – perguntou Victoire.

- Jake Cleaver mandando beijinho para a sua amiga aqui – respondeu Sam, ainda rindo.

- Eu ainda não entendi qual é a dele – comentou Susie, desanimada – Se ele só quer brincar comigo, então por que precisa fazer isso em público?

- Para mostrar a nova conquista, oras – disse Sam, imediatamente.

- Muito obrigada pelo apoio.

- Sabe o que você deveria fazer? Era dar um fora nele hoje a noite para mostrar a esse convencido que ele não está com nada, isso sim. Você está facilitando muito as coisas, Su.

- Você diz isso porque ele nunca agarrou você!! Fica quase que impossível reagir!!

- Aí, oh! Você tá toda derretida. Se gosta mesmo dele, vai ter que dar um chega pra lá nele hoje a noite senão ele vai achar que você é apenas mais uma na lista de conquistas dele.

- Você está certa, Sam – concordou Susie – é o que eu vou fazer depois do treino.

- NÃÃÃÃÃO!! – elas ouviram o grito de Jake na outra ponta da mesa e olharam na direção em que ele apontava.

Estavam entrado no salão Mike McDonald e Katie Stratford de mãos dadas.

- Parece que todo mundo queria que eles ficassem juntos, não? – comentou Victoire, vendo a algazarra que Teddy e seus amigos estavam fazendo por causa do casal.

- Devem ser do mesmo tipo que você e o Teddy – disse Sam – nunca se acerta.

Victoire suspirou.

- Ele pelo menos olhou para cá?

- Sinto muito dizer que não...

- Então parece que a gente não vai se acertar nunca!

- Quem sumiu foi a Morgan, né? – comentou Susie – Não vi ela o dia todo.

- Tadinha, deixa ela degustar o fora longe do campo de visão de sua principal rival, não é? – disse Sam.

- Sabe, Sam – disse Victoire – quero morrer sua amiga!!

* * *

- Eu realmente não vou conseguir fazer isso!! – Sam fechou seu livro com um estrépito e fazendo Victoire, que estava sentada na sua frente, pular de susto.

- Você tem que se concentrar – disse a loira – Você sempre se estressa quando realmente senta para fazer dever de casa...

- A gente não pode simplesmente jogar um Snap Explosivo? É sexta!

- É, mas se a gente não começar a fazer lição agora, não teremos fim de semana que, tecnicamente, só chegará a meia noite.

- Mas se eu não consegui preparar a poção, como é que o Prof. Jackson quer que eu saiba no que errei??

- Eu estava do seu lado na última aula – Edu Carmichael se sentou do lado dela – acho que posso te ajudar a escrever o que errou!

- Não acredito!! – exclamou ela – Edu Carmichael me oferecendo ajuda, mesmo depois de uma discussão tremenda e eu chamando-o a cinco anos de CDF...

Edu esticou a mão.

- Eu proponho trégua, não te pentelharei mais por ser irresponsável e você não me pentelhará por ser certinho demais, que tal?

- Acho que não chegaremos ao sétimo ano sem uma trégua, né? – ela estendeu a mão também – Fechado! Por onde eu começo?? – ela olhou para as varias anotações da matéria que tinha espalhadas pela mesa.

Victoire abaixou o rosto e sorriu. Nunca imaginara que poderia existir trégua entre aqueles dois. Ao olhar em volta da sala comunal, viu que Rox afinava sua guitarra, sentada perto da lareira. Resolvendo sair de perto de Sam e Edu, foi a até a prima.

- Vai ensaiar hoje ainda? – perguntou a loira, sentando numa poltrona do lado da garota.

- Ah, sim... a gente não conseguiu ensaiar nenhuma vez essa semana. – respondeu a garota.

- E como você vai fazer com o barulho?

- É uma forma um pouco mais avançada de _abaffiato_. Em vez de lançar o feitiço nas pessoas em volta, lançar nas paredes.

- Bem pensado – disse Victoire. E então ela reparou que Rox lançava olhares para a mesa onde estavam Sam e Edu, que a essa altura já estavam rindo – Qual é o problema com eles?

- Edu Carmichael – respondeu Rox – Gosto dele.

- Então é dele que você gosta? – espantou-se Victoire – você não acha ele um tanto... ahn... certinho demais?

- Eu sei, mas não posso evitar.

- Sinceramente, acho que ele não é o cara para você – disse Victoire – você acabou de fazer quatorze anos, o cara certo ainda vai aparecer.

- Bom, esperar, né? – disse Rox, sacudindo os ombros – Já que você passou quatro anos gostando do Teddy até ele reparar em você...

- É, mas ao que parece, não tem a mínima chance de ele chegar em mim já que está fugindo...

- Ele já terminou com a bruxa-má... calma, falta pouco para vocês viverem felizes para sempre. É só dar um tempo, não é? Existe um tempo de luto depois da morte do namoro...

- Gostei da comparação – riu a loira.

Nesse momento, o buraco do retrato se abriu e as duas viram Teddy e Jason entrando no buraco do retrato, ainda vestidos com o uniforme do time de quadribol. Victoire virou o rosto para não precisar encarar Teddy.

- Jason chegou, tenho que juntar a banda agora – e a garota correu para o dormitório feminino.

Victoire voltou para mesa que estava Sam, já que Edu tinha se levantado para conversar com Jason.

- Algum avanço no trabalho?

- Finalmente!! – exclamou a outra – Ainda bem que Edu sabe Poções.

- Ainda bem que ele resolveu acabar essa guerra que vocês dois travavam, isso sim...

- É – disse Sam, e então baixou a voz: - Como será que Susie está se saindo nesse momento, hein?

* * *

- Bem time, por hoje é só – disse Jake – Não se esqueçam que domingo tem treino extra pela tarde. Boa noite, pessoal.

Susie reparou que Jake tinha piscado para Teddy antes deste sair do vestiário. Ela, então, se despediu dos colegas do time também e ficou na frente da porta do vestiário, esperando por Jake.

- Bem – Jake encostou-se na parede do vestiário – chegou a hora da gente conversar.

- É, mas eu gostaria de falar primeiro – disse ela, decidida.

- Primeiro as damas.

- Você me pegou desprevenida hoje na hora do almoço...

- Susie, eu...

- Isso mesmo! Se você pensa que pode brincar comigo como faz com as outras garotas, está completamente enganado!

Jake já esperava esse tipo de reação. Não conseguiria se passar de santinho com a reputação que carregava.

- E quem disse que eu quero brincar com você?

- E o que mais Jake Cleaver poderia fazer?? – ela retrucou, sarcástica.

- Por favor, me escuta! – pediu ele – eu nunca senti nada assim por qualquer garota que já saí ou azarei – _"se bem que todas as garotas que eu azarei, eu saí"_ – pensou.

- Então por que me beijou daquele jeito hoje? – perguntou Susie, já indecisa se essa discussão era o melhor no momento – Um perfeito cavalheiro não me daria um beijo roubado.

- Por que eu tentei ser um perfeito cavalheiro e você não me deu a mínima atenção, não é?

- Mas como eu ia imaginar que você ia me chamar para sair?

- Você nem ao menos deixou eu terminar, já saiu correndo para terminar o dever de casa – estava começando a ficar irritado com essa situação, inédita na sua vida – E depois, se eu tivesse te chamado para sair, duvido que você teria aceitado.

- Uau! Como você descobriu isso? – disse ela, irônica.

- Será que você não pode me dar uma chance?

- Para que? Para você me dar um par de chifres??

Jake então segurou os braços da garota.

- Olha, eu estou sendo sincero. Nunca gostei de verdade de nenhuma garota, então não sei responder como vai ser. Mas gostaria de tentar, e só posso fazer isso se você me der uma oportunidade.

Pela primeira vez naquela noite, os dois se encararam. Susie, levemente corada. Ela sabia que poderia sair muito machucada dessa história se aceitasse o que Jake estava falando. Porém, não se podia negar que ele estava sendo sincero e era fato de que seu método de conquista não incluía declarações de amor.

- Juro que, enquanto estiver junto com você, nunca a trairei!! Juro que terminarei com você antes se resolver sair com outra.

Ela riu.

- Juras de amor de um galinha – comentou – Será que depois desse término, você não vai voltar e pedir para voltar, não? E assim a gente ficará terminando e voltando?

- Não, se for para terminar, que seja uma vez. Nada de ida e volta.

- A gente não sabe nada do futuro, Jake Cleaver.

- Concordo, Susie Simpson. Vai que eu me torne um namorado fiel e completamente apaixonado? Vai querer testar o morrer na duvida?

Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e ele a puxou para mais perto de si.

- Será que eu deveria arriscar? – perguntou ela, com um sorriso maroto.

- Melhor se arrepender do que fez que do que não fez...

* * *

- Viu? Conseguimos ensaiar hoje! – disse Jason – mesmo tendo que expulsar todo mundo que estava na sala comunal.

Ele e Rox estavam sentados numa mesa da sala comunal, ele com um violão e uma caneta anotando cifras num papel, e ela apenas observando-o.

- Finalmente, eu teria um troço se não conseguisse tocar as minhas últimas composições.

- Vamos tocar amanhã mesmo?

- Foi o que prometemos ao povo que expulsamos daqui, não é? – disse ela, como se isso fosse óbvio – e por falar nisso, eu quero que toque essa sua música. Faz bastante tempo que você está trabalhando nela...

- Mas sem ensaio?

- A gente ensaia antes do show...

- E que horas que eu vou fazer meus deveres?

- Se vira – respondeu ela, sacudindo os ombros – Ou melhor, copia do Carmichael, como você sempre faz.

Ele fingiu não ter escutado essa última parte e então seu estômago deu uma volta quando sentiu a cabeça dela próxima ao seu pescoço. Ela havia se debruçado para observar o que ele estava anotando.

- Gostei dessa letra – comentou ela, corando – precisa de alguma ajuda com as cifras?

- Não, obrigado... Acho melhor você ir dormir, amanhã teremos um dia longo. Eu só vou terminar isso aqui e já vou também...

- Realmente – ela concordou – Boa noite – e seguiu em direção as escadas do dormitório feminino.

Antes que pudesse começar a subir, porém, Rox parou e o chamou:

- Hei, Jason!

- Que foi?

- Talvez um dia eu aceite o seu pedido para sair...

Ele sorriu.

- Vou ficar torcendo por esse "talvez", então...

_**Just hanging by a moment**_

_Apenas esperando um momento_

_**Hanging by a moment**_

_Esperando um momento_

**Depois de SÉCULOS sem passar aqui, cha um capítulo novinho em folha... pra variar, um dos meus preferidos... rsrs**

**PENÚLTIMO!! **

**Pela primeira vez passei mais de 15 dias sem vir para casa... Mas é que o fim de semestre tá complicado mesmo... nunca estudei tanto na minha vida!! Agora, num momento de abstração, vim postar aqui... **

**Respondo as reviews qdo puder, mas mesmo assim muito obrigada a todo mundo que passou aqui!! Creio que farei uma continuação sim... Mas tudo depende da minha orientadora, pq se der uma louca nela, eu terei que começar o meu projeto de iniciação científica nas férias... Só pq eu precisava descansar... coisa de loco, viw...**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado... agora só falta um!! hehehe**

**bjuussss!! **

* * *


	13. 12 Definitivo

_**Por um momento**_

_**(**__Hanging by a moment__**)**_

**Capítulo 12 – Definitivo**

Quando Victoire acordou naquele sábado, nenhuma de suas colegas de quarto estava mais lá. Desejou voltar a dormir, mas nesse momento já não era mais possível.

Provavelmente iria trombar com Susie e Sam no salão principal no café. Susie deveria estar com Jake já que tinha dado tudo certo entre os dois na noite anterior. Se Jake estivesse por perto, Teddy também estaria...

"_Acho que hoje vou tomar café da manhã na cozinha..."_

Ela então se vestiu e desceu. Feliz por não ter encontrado nenhuma de suas amigas na sala comunal, passou pelo buraco do retrato.

- Ei, Victoire!! – ela ouviu alguém a chamando, era Jason – Soube do nosso show?

- Que show?

- Nós faremos um show da nossa banda hoje a tarde, na sala comunal – respondeu ele, animado – Ainda temos que ensaiar hoje cedo. Foi meio rápido, mas o único jeito que teve de ensaiarmos em paz ontem a noite.

- Que legal!! – ela também se animou – E qual é o nome da banda?

- A gente não faz a mínima idéia – respondeu ele – Mas creio que resolveremos esse problema antes das três da tarde...

- Boa sorte – desejou Victoire e seguiu seu caminho.

Quando chegou ao saguão de entrada, em vez de entrar no salão principal ou seguir para a cozinha, resolveu dar um passeio nos jardins. Agora ali, percebeu que não estava com um pingo de fome.

Ainda estava frio, mas já não havia neve. A grama estava cheia de caquinhos de gelo, provavelmente geara a noite passada. Não tinha nem quinze minutos caminhando, e sentiu seu pé completamente gelado. Resolveu dar uma olhada no lago. Agora ali, parada olhando para ele, lembrou-se de que sua mãe uma vez mergulhara nele, quando ainda não tinha saído do inverno, para cumprir uma prova do Torneio Tribuxo.

Ela riu ao pensar que aquele torneio tinha sido a chave de tudo. Se Fleur Delacour não tivesse entrado no Torneio Tribruxo, nunca teria visto Gui Weasley antes da última tarefa do torneio. Não teria decidido então, arranjar um emprego em Londres e conseqüentemente, nunca teria encontrado Gui no mesmo lugar em que trabalhava. Coincidências demais, não? Mas sem isso, ela não estaria ali, e a mãe ainda na França.

Voltou a olhar para o castelo. Como gostava dali... Porém, o seu momento de admiração foi interrompido por um movimento na frente das portas de carvalho do castelo.

Estava saindo dali ninguém menos que Teddy Lupin. Como ele era lindo! Seus cabelos azuis pareciam sugar toda a luz do sol, como se toda a iluminação daquele dia estivessem em direção a ele. Victoire tentou, com todas as suas forças, gravar aquela cena em sua mente. Ele caminhava lentamente, mas parecia ter uma direção certa. Em nenhum momento tirava os olhos dela. Não sorria, seu rosto não demonstrava nenhuma emoção além da resoluta decisão de caminhar ao seu encontro. Até parar na sua frente.

- Estou te procurando desde a hora que acordei – disse ele.

Finalmente suas amigas também não sabiam onde estava...

- Acordei agora pouco e não estava com fome. Resolvi dar um passeio aqui fora – respondeu a garota, mirando seus próprios sapatos.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Parecia que não queriam quebrar aquele momento, como se tivessem medo de que, o que fosse dito, os distanciasse.

- Precisava falar com você... – ele, enfim quebrou o silencio, tomando fôlego – Ficamos apenas um dia sem se falar, mas para mim parece ter sido uma eternidade.

Ela então, levantou o rosto para encará-lo. Estava com seus tradicionais olhos azul acinzentado, que pareciam ter um poder hipnótico sobre ela.

- Eu precisava colocar minha cabeça no lugar depois de quinta – continuou – Mas o mais estranho foi eu precisar de apenas um dia para fazer isso. Porque tudo já estava certo. Tudo já estava certo desde o começo das férias de Natal quando caí em cima de você e percebi que minha respiração ia embora quando a tinha próxima demais a mim... – ele tomou fôlego – Ou talvez até antes eu já tivesse essa resposta, mas fui lerdo demais para perceber: Eu sou completamente louco por você, Victoire Weasley.

Victoire sentia que explodiria de felicidade a qualquer momento. Sonhara com esse momento desde os doze anos de idade e agora ele finalmente estava acontecendo, mais perfeito do que qualquer cena que havia montado em sua mente.

- Você quer saber o que eu acho disso? – ela perguntou com um sorriso, meio maroto – Não sei o que você fez comigo, Teddy Lupin, mas desde que me apaixonei por você, não consegui ver mais ninguém para preencher esse espaço no meu coração...

Ela então sentiu as mãos de Teddy nas suas costas, abraçando-a e seus pés deixando o chão. Estavam se beijando. Estavam finalmente se beijando. Ela não podia acreditar. Teddy segurava seu queixo levemente e acariciava suas costas... ela brincava com os cabelos da nuca dele... naquele beijo que parecia não ter hora para terminar... Se a cena era perfeita, isso ela nunca que teria conseguido imaginar mesmo.

- Ah, Teddy – disse ela, descansando sua cabeça no ombro dele. O dia, ensolarado do jeito que estava, parecia estar comemorando o fato – Não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo...

- Quer que eu te belisque?

- Bobo...

- Bem, você deveria agradecer a Katie – ele disse.

- Por quê?

- Ela que me convenceu a vir até aqui. Por mais que eu soubesse da resposta, precisava de um empurrãozinho.

- E se não me engano, você andou ajudando ela também, não? – disse Victoire, se lembrando do casal que Jake apontara na noite anterior, entrando no salão comunal.

- Exatamente! – ele então a tirou do chão mais uma vez e começou a gira-la – e não poderia ter acontecido melhor.

* * *

- ATENÇÃO!! – todos ouviram a voz magicamente ampliada na sala comunal de Jake Cleaver.

Haviam improvisado um palco no canto da lareira. Feitiços de isolamento acústico tinham sido lançados em todas as paredes da sala comunal, que estava espremida com todos dos seus alunos, esperando a banda que tinha surgido do nada de alguns alunos da Casa.

- Quero chamar para o palco – continuou Jake – PATRICIA SIMPSON!

- Eu não sabia que minha irmã estava nessa brincadeira – comentou Susie, que estava parada perto do palco, junto com os amigos, quando viu a irmã entrar.

- DAVID CLEAVER!

- Quem sabe agora o pequeno David consiga algum destaque na escola – disse Teddy, abraçado a Victoire – já que até então é totalmente ofuscado pelo irmão.

- LANA LANGDON!

- Essa não é a pirralhinha que vive grudada com a sua prima, Vic? – perguntou Sam, ao lado da amiga.

- JASON WOOD!

- Ei, esse não é o filho do técnico do Puddlemere United?? – perguntou Kyle, abraçado a Anna e entre Teddy e Mike e suas respectivas namoradas.

- E ROXANNE WEASLEY!

- Acho que já sei em quem da sua família foi parar o lado descolado de seu pai, Vicky! – disse Sam.

Os cinco no palco começaram a pegar seus instrumentos. Rox parou a frente e disse:

- Muito obrigada a todos vocês aqui... – disse Rox, sorrindo radiante – a primeira música que vamos cantar é uma composição minha, chama _Ultimate e lembra a história de dois amigos meus _– ela piscou para o Teddy e a Victoire, entes de se virar para trás – Vamos lá, um dois e...

Rox começou a tocar primeiro e foi seguida por David, na bateria; até que todos começaram a tocar:

- _You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken / Like remember when / You took my heart and put it back together again…_ - quem estava cantando era Rox, por vezes acompanhada da amiga Lana.

- Ei, sua prima canta muito bem, Victoire!! – comentou Kyle.

- Ela vai ficar feliz de saber disso!!

- _You're it, you're the ultimate / It's automatic I'm sure of it / No lie, so don't even try / To tell me that you're not the guy / 'Cause I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you / But you're it / You're the ultimate, you!_

- Olha só que a dona Rox anda escrevendo… - disse Susie, rindo. Jake tinha decido do palco e agora estava ao lado dela.

- O pior é que ela disse que se inspirou em mim para escrever isso!! – disse Victoire.

- You're the kind of guy whose hands in mine sends shivers / Up and down my spine / You took my heart and put it back together again / You're the kind of guy that blows my mind / But now it's my turn / You've been right in front of me / Everything I need why didn't I see…

_- … _'Cause I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you / But you're it / You're the ultimate, you!

Rox começou um solo que fez todo mundo sair do chão na sala comunal.

- _You're it, you're the ultimate / It's automatic I'm sure of it / No lie, so don't even try / To tell me that you're not the guy… _- Daqui uns dias, estarão chamando eles de nova "As Esquisitonas"... – gritou Jake.

- Assim que eles encontrarem um nome para a banda, não? – comentou Teddy, rindo.

- _... You're it / You're the ultimate / You!_ – eles terminaram a música em meio a aplausos empolgados da platéia.

Então Jason passou a frente de Rox e ela foi para o canto onde ele estivera.

- Agora, vocês vão ouvir uma musica que eu escrevi – disse Jason – Chama-se _Hanging by a moment_.

Eles começaram a tocar mais uma vez. Essa tinha uma batida mais lenta e romântica. Jason começou a cantar:

- _Desperate for changing / Starving for truth / Closer to where I started / Chasing after you…I'm falling even more in love with you / Letting go of all I've held onto / I'm standing here until you make me move / I'm Hanging by a moment here with you!!_

- Nossa, eu não sabia que o Jason era romântico!! – exclamou Sam, quando a musica começou a ficar mais animada.

- _I'm falling even more in love with you / Letting go of all I've held onto /I'm standing here until you make me move /I'm hanging by a moment here with you / I'm living for the only thing I know / I'm running and not quite sure where to go / And I don't know what I'm diving into / Just hanging by a moment here with you_

- Mal posso esperar para contar a mamãe e papai tudo isso!! – gritou Tiago, junto com seus amigos no meio da multidão.

- _There's nothing else to lose / There's nothing else to find / There's nothing in the world / That could change my mind / There is nothing eeeeeeeeeeeelse / There is nothing eeeeeeeeeeeeeelse / There is nothing else!!_

- Eu acho é que essa letra tem tudo a ver com os últimos dias, isso sim – disse Edu, ao lado de Sam, no momento em que Jason cantava o refrão mais uma vez.

- "_Just hanging by a moment" _– disse Jake no ouvido de Susie.

- "_Hanging by a moment"_ – disse Katie para Mike, sorrindo.

- _Hanging by a moment – _Jason olhou para Rox no momento que disse isso no palco.

_-_ "_Hanging by a moment here with you"_ – Teddy terminou.

**Hanging by a moment**

_Esperando um momento_

_**Hanging by a moment here with you.**_

_Esperando por um momento com você._

**ACABOOOOU!! **

**IT'S OVER!!**

**buáááááááááá!! :(**

**Ok, o fim definitivo é semana que vem... quando eu postar o trailer da continuação e fazer os devidos agradecimentos... hehehe... mas já deu depressão...**

**Por falar nisso, o capítulo chama DEFINITIVO pq é a tradução de ULTIMATE, nome da música que a Lindsay Lohan canta no fim de Sexta-Feira Muito Louca e que eu usei como música da Rox ae. Quem não é bom em inglês (assim como eu, rsrs), procura a tradução na internet... é tudo a ver com Teddy e Vicky!!**

**A música que o Jason canta, como todo mundo sabe, é Hanging by a moment do Lifehouse, em que toda a fic foi baseada... hehehe**

**DESCULPA A DEMORA!! Mas é que ontem eu tava com ressaca da festa de sexta (não, eu não bebi demais, apenas passei a noite toda acordada... rsrsrs) e hoje eu resolvi trocar a música que a Rox cantava e isso deu um trabalhão, inclusive pq tem um amigo meu no msn em crise e to atualizando duas semanas pra minha melhor amiga (q, infelizmente, num faz unesp comigo...). MAS AQUI ESTÁ!! EU TERMINEI!! **

**Espero que gostem do final!!**

**E não se esqueçam que a despedida oficial é semana que vem...**

**Deixem review!!**

bjuuussssss!!


	14. Fim do Fim

**Sobre o processo de criação... **

Como eu já devo ter dito, essa era para ser uma shortfic, apenas contando como Teddy e Victoire ficaram juntos. Mas, de repente, os personagens começaram a tomar vida própria e eu num conseguia mais parar de escrever... personagens foram surgindo (principalmente porque fui me baseando na arvore genealógica que a JK fez dos Weasleys para não dar nenhum furo, aí me deparei com nomes como _Roxanne_ e não resisti em "criar a personagem"), as situações foram ficando cada vez mais complicadas e aí eu dei de cara com essa fic toda. Minha segunda função foi separar tudo que eu tinha escrito num documento só em capítulos. Querendo manter o "suspense", consegui separar aquela coisa grande em doze pedacinhos...

Então eu tinha a história toda, mas não tinha um nome! Então resolvi "plagiar" a idéia da Luh Caulfield (vide meus autores favoritos) em _Oh Star_ e escolher uma música que se encaixasse com o que eu tinha escrito... Na época eu tinha mais de 700 músicas no meu PC, sem falar o que estava gravado em cd... Depois de muita procura, estava escutando Lifehouse por acaso, quando tive a idéia de usar _Hanging by a Moment_. Na verdade, eu sempre quis escrever uma fic com essa música, mas pensava em Tiago/Lílian. Enfim, foi aí que saiu _Por um momento_... um pequeno diminutivo do título todo, que seria _"Esperando por um momento"._

Aí tive que colocar um show no fim da fic, porque alguém PRECISAVA cantar a música. Foi assim que a banda da Rox fez aquele "show as pressas"... rsrsrs. No primeiro momento, pensei em colocar a Rox cantando _Misery Business_ do Paramore... Mas depois de assistir Sexta-Feira Muito Louca pela milionésima vez, decidi mudar para _Ultimate_... mas só fui mudar no original semana passada quando fui postar o ultimo capítulo... daí o atraso.

Outra coisa que esqueci de falar: no momento em que escrevi a cena em que o Teddy se declara pra Vicky, estava pensando na cena em que o Mr. Darcy se declara para a Elizabeth (Lizzie!!) no filme de Orgulho e Preconceito. Aliás, não só estava pensando, como também estava escutando a trilha sonora... hehehe.

O nome do capítulo 5 veio da música do Fall Out Boy... rsrsrs. E nesse capítulo, a garota com quem o Jake está dançando chama Judy Fannie (a grafia certa seria Funnie), nome da irmã mais velha do Doug (é, o do desenho mesmo!).

Carmichael (sobrenome do Edu) é o falso sobrenome da Melanie de Doce Lar. E Cleaver (sobrenome do Jake e do David) é o sobrenome do Daniel em O Diário de Brigdet Jones. (olha de onde vão saindo os nomes... elaiá...).

A situação do buraco foi inspirada em alguma fic da Silverghost, que agora não consigo lembrar qual...

A fic está cheia de momentos biográficos... e o** Rodolfo**, que diz que leu mas não comentou, deve saber do que eu estou falando! XP

Enfim, isso foi o que eu lembrei que coloquei aqui nos dias ensolarados de verão (redundante, não?) que escrevi essa fic...

**Agradecimentos:**

Bom, revendo os capítulos, percebi que o que mais fiz foi atrasar capítulo e depois pedir desculpas... Então, **obrigada a todos pela compreensão e paciência**!! XD

Agradeço também a minha irmã, **Letícia**, que foi a primeira a ler essa história e que ficou sem poder usar o PC quando me deu a louca de escrever tudo de uma vez... rsrsrs.

Olhando no histórico das reviews, eis quem apareceu por aqui (se eu esqueci de alguém, pode reclamar, viw?):

**Naty Weasley**

**Gii**

**Clarissa Black**

**nessa**

**Alulu**

**Yasminn**

**Noah Black**

**Maria Lua**

**Nessa Black Malfoy**

**Penny Jones**

**Gwendolen Chant**

**Lil**

**LilikinsLil**

**Yasmin Prado Marinho**

**Patty Potter Hard**

**Ana Luisa Potter**

**Hera3304**

Obrigada a todas vocês, meninas! Se não fosse por vocês, provavelmente eu teria desanimado de postar essa fic.

Ah! Agradeço ao **Rodolfo** também... Quem sabe na próxima fic, ele não resolve deixar review... NÉ? XP

Enfim... acho que é nossa despedida, né? Pelo menos até o fim das minhas férias, que é quando eu começo a postar a continuação!! Hehehe...

Depois de tantos atrasos, acho que finalmente conseguir postar do dia certo!! E cedo!! Hahá!! Isso é um avanço... espero melhoras no semestre que vem, em todos os sentidos! E também que vocês continuem me apoiando...

Tá, chega de melodrama... rsrsrs ... aí está o "trailer" da continuação...

Bjuuusssss!! E até a próxima!!

_LIZZIE_

* * *

_**Querida Dominique,**_

_Tudo bem? Como vai você, hein, menina?_

_Não acha que esse seu intercâmbio está ficando longo demais? O Fred não pára de me encher dizendo que está com saudades da parceira dele... e por isso fica me enchendo para fazer coisas, tipo, jogar quadribol!! Olha para a minha cara de quem fica desperdiçando tempo para jogar quadribol!! (sem ofensas, mas é que cada um tem seu gosto). Estou para falar que é mais fácil eu tentar estudar para os NOM's do que jogar quadribol..._

_É, é exatamente por isso que estou te escrevendo! Não agüento mais o Fred... Mas é claro que também vou te atualizar das notícias da família... _

_Primeiro de mim, claro! Papai e Mamãe estão furiosos comigo... dizem que eu não estou levando os estudos a sério por causa da banda... Ah, mas pensa comigo, eu não quero estudar mesmo. Papai teve TRÊS NOM's! TRÊS! Porque eu tenho que conseguir mais que isso? E ele não se deu bem na vida? Ah, que saco... _

_A banda vai otimamente bem! __The Flames__ está no alto das paradas... conseguimos fazer Ultimate tocar na RRB... mas logo depois confiscaram a música, dizendo que éramos muito novos... O pai do Jason ta querendo matar ele! Pela primeira vez, o Sr. Wood percebeu que o negócio do Jason é música mesmo... _

_Eu e o Jason estamos trabalhando numas músicas novas. Aliás, ele vem aqui hoje a tarde..._

_Vovô e vovó estão bem. Estão enchendo o saco porque eu não vou mais lá. Mas é que a mamãe confiscou a minha guitarra nos horários de estudo... então tenho que aproveitar os momentos de folga, né? (pra você ver a minha situação... tendo que estudar nas férias... eu mereço, viw...)._

_A Lana foi passar as férias na Nova Zelândia... que inveja!_

_A Patty me mandou uma carta essa semana dizendo que a Susie e o Jake voltaram de novo. Ai, que piada... só porque isso era o que a Susie menos queria, mas tudo bem. Segundo o David, o irmão dele gosta da Susie, mas ao mesmo tempo, não consegue abandonar a vida devassa... (risos) Eu é que não queria estar na pele da Susie..._

_Tio Percy está furioso com a Molly! Ela não quer entrar para o ministério, e está dizendo que todos aqueles NOM's foi só para mostrar que era inteligente... e a situação se intensificou quando ele pegou ela namorando escondido com o Adam Levine..._

_É, parece que todos os Weasley estão com problemas com os filhos... ah! Inclusive os Potter, já que o pequeno (que de pequeno não tem nada... já está maior que eu!) Tiago anda fazendo jus aos dois lados da família, honrando o nome do avô Potter, e dos tios Weasley... é, o gene tava dos dois lados, não tinha como escapar... (risos)._

_Mas para completar essa carta, eis o maior desastre: Teddy e Victoire brigaram! Incrível, né? Mas isso prova que até os casais mais perfeitos tem crise... O que aconteceu? Bem, o ultimo ano de treinamento de auror do Teddy será feito na Alemanha, e ele queria que a Vicky fosse para lá com ele... Ela não gostou nada da idéia... disse que não sabe falar alemão e que iria ficar boiando lá "esperando o bonitinho terminar o treinamento", como se fosse uma esposa dedicada... Resumo: chamou o Teddy de machista. Tá, a situação não teria ficado tão complicada se essa semana a Victoire não tivesse recebido uma proposta para trabalhar aí na França ano que vem, na embaixada inglesa dos bruxos de lá... Aí o Teddy ficou revoltadíssimo e agora cada um está dizendo que vai seguir seu caminho..._

_Estou te contando isso porque Vicky disse que não tem condições de escrever nada a ninguém. A Sam foi passar as férias lá na sua casa para meio que consolá-la... mas sei lá o que vai virar hein..._

_Bem, Dominique, o Jason chegou aqui..._

_Espero sinceramente que você volte logo! Estou morrendo de saudades e quero saber dos bofes franceses... hahá!! _

_E se a Vicky continuar nessa situação, pode ficar tranqüila que eu te escrevo... hehe..._

_Beijão!_

_**Roxy**_

* * *

**É isso que você ganha!**

Estréia: 02/08/08


End file.
